The Strongest Human Revised
by Arashi no Yami
Summary: He survived the wrath of the Juubi, and has beaten a primordial goddess. But he was lost in a world full of devil, angel and fallen angel. With a power no one could comprehend in his hands he never expected to get involved with them. Then again this is just the beginning; after all peace has yet to attained. I need a beta reader.
1. Check Mate

Summary: He has survived the wrath of the Juubi, and has beaten a goddes. But, he was lost in a world full of devils, angels, and fallen angels. With an unattainable powers in hands he never expected to get involves with them. Then again, this is just the beginning; after all, peace has yet to attained.

 **Human/Devils/Angels/Fallen Angels/Youkai Talking:** "Kaguya!"

 **Human/Devils/Angels/Fallen Angels/Youkai Thoughts:** _"Damn it!"_

Bijū/ Awakened Youkai/Dragons Talking: **"That's it, you're now on your own."**

Bijū/Awakened Youkai/Dragons Thoughts: **_"You don't need his permission, Uchiha!_ "**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or High School DxD. All rights belong to the respective owner of both shows. This is a nonprofit work. I make no money from writing this

Chapter 1: Check Mate

* * *

A pair of golden eyes with slit down the middle of the forehead widened in horror as his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke fell.

After everything they've accomplished, their journey of becoming stronger, all that had happened, chasing his best friend who ran to join Orochimaru; who became a member of Akatsuki and fighting alongside the shinobi alliance forces, the man who was burdened with hatred and anger in the end is on the brink of death because of protecting a rival... no, he's his best friend… or perhaps he could be considered a brother?

He didn't know.

But at least the hatred between the Uchiha and Senju has vanished. No more fighting one another, no more sacrifices, no more hatred and above all…after all of this, no more war.

The young Uchiha was falling, his body covered with bruises and soot after taking the technique for himself.

He didn't know why his body just reacted like that, hell he should have used his brain to use the ultimate defense; Susano'o. But in the end he just appeared in a blink of an eye, protecting that annoying idiot Uzumaki Naruto…the scene itself played exactly like how he once shielded the blond from Haku.

Sasuke let loose a quiet chuckle.

It's pointless now, to have his own way of peace. Sasuke wanted a revolution, the kages, the bijuu…he finally realize as long as those beasts and titles exist, the Elemental Nation won't achieve peace. He was willing to be the enemy of the world just so the world itself could attain peace…just like Uchiha Itachi; his brother who has protected Konohagakure no Sato from the darkness of the world. Every shinobi in the Elemental Nations hated him, and the most of the hatred came from Konoha itself.

Everyone might've thought that he was crazy, but the truth behind every action he did was because he loved the village. He loved it so much, that he had the initiative to kill his own family…just so the village could keep its peace.

No more bloodshed, no more war; his brother…is indeed a true, unsung hero.

Releasing a sigh Sasuke shook his head. It doesn't matter anymore, he's going to die sooner or later because he could feel the effect of the Ash Killing Bone Technique erasing his existence slowly.

That woman…Otsutsuki Kaguya was pretty annoying, she's very strong…just like Uchiha Madara and if this keeps up even Naruto, the so called Child of Prophecy is going to lose.

Red and purple eyes stared at the dark skies; the red moon brightly illuminated the world as it used its power to put everyone in a deep slumber with dreams of paradise, dreams that cannot be broken. An infinite genjutsu that only his power could stop it. He could release the genjutsu now, but it would be pointless, since at the moment he was slowing down the effect of the Ash Killing Bone technique. After all there's something he needed to talk about to Naruto. Not to mention that the Kyuubi might find a way to help him regarding the problem and if not, well…he will die but with his power transferred to Naruto, the annoying blond idiot needed all the help he could get. After all, he is a hero.

As he fell, a bright flash of yellow appeared and grabbed him from falling and in a matter of seconds he laid on the ground with hands grasped over his shoulder. Tears fell down from Naruto's eyes, falling onto the Uchiha's bruises cheeks.

"Damn it Sasuke…w-why, why would you risked your own life to save me! I would have been fin-"

"Fine is not the word, Naruto..." Spoke Sasuke, interrupting his friend from continuing whatever nonsensical thoughts Naruto was going to say.

"We all know the effect of that technique... it will eradicate you in a matter of seconds …if not for my chakra…the Sage's and yours, I would have died in a matter of seconds…I am just that lucky…" He chuckles, his eyes lingering at the teary-eyed Naruto with an amused expression. "Besides…this is the first time I saw you in…tears."

The blond let out a low, hollow chuckle as he used his hands to wipe the tears away.

"Shut up idiot…"

The raven haired man shifted his attention at the floating enemy, a couple meters away from them. Their enemy was very strong, hell, she was even stronger than Madara…and that calm expression on her face made him sick, he wanted to kill this fucking witch but he couldn't. The woman was none other than the mother of Otsutsuki Hamura and Otsutsuki Hagoromo or to be known by others as the Sage of the Six Paths.

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, a woman in possession of very delicate facial features that held a strange beauty, her extremely long, sweeping white hair that reached her thighs... Her eyebrows were cut very short and rounded, a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. The most noticeable feature on the goddess were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from either side of her head, along with the third eye on the center of her forehead that parted vertically. She also possessed the Byakugan, which enhanced her deadly ability. The woman wore a traditional, high-collared hime-styled-kimono, which was adorned with intricate lines and magatama running down the centre and edges of the gown.

Noticing where Sasuke held his gaze, Naruto clenched his fist in anger, his teeth grinded against each other as his eyes glared with unspeakable fury at the expressionless woman.

"If only I was a little stronger…I could have saved you Sasuke…but it looks like we're going to lose this war, huh?" asked Naruto wistfully with a hint of a sad tone. It surprised Sasuke, for as long as he knew Naruto, he had a never-give-up attitude. This is the first time he heard Naruto speak like all hope was lost.

"Without the yang release, I cannot seal her…and probably after you pass on, I will die shortly after…so in the end, everything we done together in this war is-"

"That's where you're wrong, dope." Sasuke said with a weak smile. Maybe if he couldn't fulfill the role of the hero that protects the world from the darkness…he could be the hero who brought the Child of Prophecy's hopes back. Naruto cannot fail in this war and he'll be damn if the most unpredictable ninja in the whole Elemental Nations lose against a fucking stuck up woman! "I know a way…to win this."

"What?" Naruto asked in slight surprise, blinking. Did he hear things right? Sasuke, in his final moments, found a way to defeat Kaguya without the yang release? Hagoromo entrusted them with this power, the yin and yang release on both of them so they could fight Kaguya and seal her, then releasing the shinobi and kunoichi trapped by the Infinite Tsukiyomi.

Meanwhile deep inside the seal, Yin Kurama hummed in an amused tone as he realized what the stupid Uchiha was talking about.

 **"I am surprised that these people are willing to sacrifice themselves to protect this child…tch, no wonder my other half getting fond of this boy."**

"I-" Sasuke started, but whatever he planned to say was interrupted as he coughed blood, the Uchiha spat globs of blood onto the ground, realizing that he didn't have anymore time to spare. He needed to pass his power onto Naruto lest they will lose this war!

"Listen to me Naruto…I wanted to talk to the Kyuubi about the plan I have in mind."

 **"You don't need his permission, Uchiha."** Interrupted the Yin Kurama as he watched the scene that transpired in front of him.

 **"I admit, you're different then all the previous Uchiha I have met, and because of you saving my jinchuriki from that witch's attack... I will hear your request…but be quick! We don't have any more time!"**

"Heh... very well then…" Sasuke nodded as he stepped towards the Yin Kurama. "This is what I have in mind…I want you to transfer all my power to Naruto…"

 **"Very well…I accept your request Uchiha."**

"Thank you."

By the end of their talk, Sasuke was inside the seal as a bright light engulfed Naruto's mindscape. However, from the seal itself, a purple and black energy started to dance around it. Naruto didn't notice this as he was staring at the slowly, drooping eyes of his best friend.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Wake up!" He growled as he pumped more chakra into the Uchiha, hoping that his friend survived the effect of Kaguya's technique.

 **"That's enough, Naruto!"** Yin Kurama interrupted, stopping him from whatever he was doing as the blond Uzumaki appeared inside of his mindscape. **"It is too late. He sacrificed himself so you can win this war!"**

"But, what the hell can I do!?" Naruto asked. "We lost this war with him dead! I don't have the power to seal her!"

 **"Then open your eyes…look down, you have attained a new power."** Yin Kurama chuckled as Naruto released a gasp when he saw his familiar looking blue cerulean eyes changes to the familiar looking Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan of Uchiha Sasuke. **"Surprised? It was his request…and thanks to that, you have attained the other half of the Sage's power. You're now invincible…that is, as long as you stay away from that fucking bone technique! And another thing…I cannot support you anymore than this!"**

Naruto shot him a confused look. "What do you mean?" His voice laced with worry. "A-are you going to disappear like him too?"

Yin Kurama chuckled, a grin on his face, **"Of course not…I'm just going to sleep…you may not able to contact me for a long time because I'm going to gather all my chakra back. However I can still help you with one big, flashy attack…so don't waste it."**

"Heh, that's all I needed."

* * *

Just like that, the blond disappeared, leaving behind a laughing Yin Kurama. Well, he admit that thanks to Madara, he now has better company than that of Minato. Sure the boy's father is not that bad, but he's pretty much boring. Unlike his son, who is always full of surprises, it's no wonder his other self likes the brat. And his other siblings? Well, maybe they feel the exact same thing as his other self, or perhaps the child reminded them of the old man himself? He was pretty sure that was the latter.

Naruto's eyes snapped opened, in his grasp Sasuke was no more, the Uchiha had turned into ashes. Tightly clenching his hands, the blond silently said his goodbye. Tears fell from his eyes, running down his cheeks and hitting the ground.

Kaguya, who has seen enough for her own amusement ,looked at Naruto in pity and maybe a bit of sadness, though she remained emotionless.

"In battle, a shinobi never cries." Black Zetsu said with a scowl on his face. Hearing that, the beautiful woman merely raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head completely not agreeing of what her son has said. "Mother?"

"Let him weep… this is the price for those who stand in my way."

"Shut up…" Naruto growled, as he rose from his crouched position, eyes still closed as a moment later, orange markings covered the area around his eyes, showing them that he had entered Sage Mode. Surprisingly, Kurama's chakra had dispersed, meaning that Naruto was all alone now.

"So that fox finally given up supporting this brat, huh?" asked a slightly amused Black Zetsu.

"Hmph, such a vile creature…How dare Hagoromo created something like that powerful using my chakra…" Kaguya said in disdain

"Shut up…" Naruto spoke out again, his hands balling into fists.

"What's wrong Uzumaki? It's not like this is the first time you seen-" Before Black Zetsu could finish, he was cut offed as Naruto roared at him.

"I told you to **SHUT UP!** " Just like that, Naruto's power rocketed, the golden chakra shroud engulfing his body. The chakra itself formed into a light colored coat with a dark-colored bodysuit, as underneath covered his torso, the chakra reached down to his arms, to his knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals which also changed color.

In the middle of his stomach where his seal was located had a light colored circle, as well as golden magatama markings around his collar. The coat was ordained with the typical markings of the Six Paths Senjutsu; a rinnegan above nine magatama on its back.

Naruto opened his eyes, showing Black Zetsu and Kaguya of the sudden change of his blue cerulean eyes.

"H-how?" asked Black Zetsu in surprise and a touch of fear, then he noticed something. A black crescent symbol appeared on palm of the opposite hand where the sun spot was.

"Mother!" Black Zetsu alerted Kaguya who nodded, thinking the exact same thing; it was not wise to fight Naruto in the air.

"Too late!" Just like that, a yellow and black after effect appeared in front of them, as Naruto formed a Rasengan, pouring a portion of Son Goku's chakra as the blond landed the attack at the surprised Kaguya in the stomach. Kaguya screamed as she flew across the air, and eventually hit the ground, her body embedded into a mountain, creating a large hole. Kaguya groaned painfully as she tried to free herself from being pancaked against the mountain, but Naruto wasn't done yet, he wanted to have his revenge.

Gathering a large amount of the Yin Kurama's chakra, the blond created a demonic version of Kurama's red chakra shroud and formed a Rasenshuriken.

"Good bye…trash." Naruto said as he threw the large rasenshuriken at the surprised Kaguya. However the blond noticed a smirk that appeared on her face, as the woman extended her arms and just like his technique was absorbed into her; replenishing plenty of her once empty chakra.

"Damn...why the hell did I forgot that Rinnegan could absorb chakra?" Naruto asked out of annoyance though he notice a pool of water gathers below the technique right above her hand, a smirk spread on her lips.

"Let's see how you dodge your own technique, Uzumaki!" In an instant a new rasenshuriken was made. It was smaller in term of size but the power radiating it was huge. A trail of sweat could be visible as he watch the Rasenshuriken flew towards him at great speeds.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when the Yin Kurama chakra dispersed forcing him to use the Susano'o.

But still, even the Ultimate Defense such as the Susano'o cannot win against this technique, for goodness sake it has Kurama's chakra in it, damn it! Not knowing what to do and struggling to maintain the Susano'o armor, the Rinnegan in his other eye reacted, rippling for a couple of seconds as Naruto's hand reacted, performing a single handed hand-seal in the ram position, and he vanished, appearing elsewhere, away from his own technique as it's exploded, erasing everything on its path, creating a huge crater. A gust of wind flew everywhere, sending dust and debris.

"Damn such a powerful technique wasted…" thought Naruto in disappointment, though he gasped when he realized what happened. The Rinnegan reacted by itself, saving him from his own technique. Naruto started to smile like an idiot, realizing how powerful Sasuke's eyes are.

 **"That's it you idiot."** Yin Kurama huffed. **"You wasted all of my chakra…from this on forward, you're forced to use the Uchiha's chakra…I cannot help any more than this, though be thankful that you can still maintain the Rikudo Sennin mode. It's all thanks to my other half that you can use it for ten minutes…nothing more than that. You're forced to go all out using Susano'o to fly, I cannot support you anymore... I'm going to sleep and hopefully when I wake up, we have won this war."**

"Yeah, yeah I heard you lazy fox!" Naruto jabbed at the fox for what may have been the last time in a while.

 **"I'm not lazy you fuckin' idiot!"** Yin Kurama retorted.

"Whatever you say furball!"

 **"Damn brat!"**

* * *

While their dialogue was happening, Black Zetsu and Kaguya had gotten out of the crater, as she was now flying in the air, searching for Naruto. He couldn't have suddenly disappeared like that…could he?

"Do you sense him?" asked Kaguya, who couldn't sense his chakra. it was like he has vanished!

"Strange…it's like he vanished!" replied Black Zetsu. But surely how can someone like Naruto hide so much power? He was like a mass of walking chakra unless...the yin and yang release given him the ability to be invisible for a amount of time?

Such thought was interrupted by a purple colored flying arrow. "mother!" alerted Black Zetsu as the woman nods her head, much to her annoyance dodging the arrow as it traveled passed her dispersing in a purple light.

"His hiding somewhere." stated Kaguya as she uses the Byakugan in searching for the hiding Naruto. Traveling to the ground Kaguya notice a trail of blue chakra, and she could feel him, Naruto is close.

"Wherever you're I'm coming Uzumaki Naruto." She thought walking right on his trap as a black crow watching them from above the ground.

"She's coming." whispered Naruto as he prepare for his next flashy move. In a matter of moment the ground on his feet will become nothing more than a stream of lave. Summoning a few clones Naruto told them to hide as he waited patiently for her.

"It's interesting you managed to hide your chakra like that." chuckled Kaguya standing on the ground slightly below from a smirking Naruto.

"A new power, I guess." he shrugged off his shoulder. "But this is good-bye Kaguya." he warned her. "Because of you...new sacrifice are made, I hate them seeing goes but as long as you're still here I guess peace won't happened, and I can't let that happened. I won't failed them!"

Black Zetsu after hearing his speech merely chuckled. "Like hell peace going to happened. You kept repeating those kind of words but look at what happened. Uchiha Sasuke is dead, and the only that is left is you whereas the other of your teammate and sensei nowhere to be found."

Naruto didn't say anything, his thought were clouded with rage but instead of charging head on he released a laugh before planting his hand on the ground. "Will see." said Naruto, as the ground below them shook, and cracks beginning to form.

"Lend me your power, Son!" thought Naruto as he jumped away and from above he could see lava sprouting out of the cracks, covering the rocky ground before it travels like a tsunami towards the unfazed Kaguya.

"Do you think this will kill me?" she asked mocking his power of display as she just stare at the technique before a portal appeared below her, sucking her within in saving her from Naruto's attack.

 **"Rasengan!"** a familiar voice yelled out, as she came out of her portal and was met head on by a rasengan.

"What the?" Black Zetsu thought in worry and surprise as he saw the technique hit her mother right on the side of her stomach. "How did he appeared before mother? His getting more dangerous...if this keeps up no where is safe for mother."

 **"Ametarasu!"** the clone whispered as he channeled chakra on his eye and moment later blood dripping out of it as black flames sprouting out of nowhere eating the surprised Kaguya. A second was all it took as the woman lower-half was consumed by the black flames, hollow screams of pain could be heard. Even if she was sill alive, her son has dead, Black Zetsu being consumed by the fire itself, and his screams could still be heard whereas the flames on Kaguya begin to make it's way into eating her whole body.

 **"Shinra Tensei!"** she yelled out as a invisible force appeared around her body, pushing the majestic flames away as she was left panting on the ground. "Boy, you have enraged me!" she growls out as the clone widened in surprise when a bone hit him on his back turning him into ashes before puffing in a cloud of smokes.

Kaguya stare down, at her son ashes, teeth gritted in anger as she clenched her hand into a fist sheeting in anger at the fact Naruto has just killed the son she has created. "You will pay for this." she declared disappearing into the portal, and was back in the Elemental Nation at the battlefield where she visible notice the frowning Naruto.

Enhancing her feet with chakra the silver hair woman all but disappear in a blur and rushing towards Naruto with both hands sprouting the all killing ashes technique. Naruto notice this, his sharingan eye was swirling predicting her move as Naruto took a step back, and used his hand into intercept her from going any further however a smirk appeared on her face as another Kaguya appears behind her.

"A technique I learned from someone long time ago." she stated which made his eyes widened as Naruto gobbled up blood and was on his knees before going to the ground with a hole on the back of his body.

"You..." Naruto trailed off unable to finish his sentence as his burst in a cloud of smoke. A look of surprise appeared on her face for a matter of moment before she scowled in anger, power rising to the point dark clouds begin to gather as the sound of thunder ringing in both ears.

"Damn I didn't think those clones of mine would enrage her even further." thought Naruto with a sweat dropped, receiving another memory of his dispersed clone and the now rising power of Otsutsuki Kaguya. Shrugging off his shoulder, Naruto have a distance look on his eyes. "Sasuke had fallen, now all that awaits is the people of the five great village. I can't wait any longer, I have to finish her."

Gathering natural energy and entering sage mode Naruto went towards Kaguya location, she was standing there, a scowl was on her face as she glare at the now standing slightly above her, crossing his arms as both red and purple eyes glaring down at her.

"I was surprised at the jutsu you've pulled and killed my clone." he stated which made her smirk though silencing her-self as she waited for Naruto move. "Well whatever the case is...I am finishing this war. People life depends on me."

"Yes, if you fall the rest will be history." Kaguya stated as the thunder rumble and a flash of lightning both shinobi and the rabbit goddess was in front of each other. One hand was extended forward into a fist whereas the other blocking it.

Naruto widened in surprise as Kaguya pulled her arm back and lunging her other arm covered with bones. "Shit!" was all Naruto thought before a skeletal figure colored in purple appeared protecting him from the said technique, a hissing sound was made out of it as the skeletal arm burning Kaguya's arm away.

The silver haired woman gritted her teeth. This technique, again was interrupting her from killing the Uzumaki brat. She prepared to use one of her jutsu until the ground underneath her collapsed, lava shooting upwards as the hottest liquid burned a portion of her clothing showing the blond her smooth white skin and a flash of what she was wearing under there. Although the technique was a successful, the woman didn't fall into the pit of lava.

"Damn you Uzumaki!" The woman growled, as a portal unexpectedly appeared below him, forcing him to use his Rinnegan ability and vanish in a trail of purple flames, only to reappear right behind Kaguya.

"You think you can defeat me!" she all but growled as she swung her hand to slash Naruto however Naruto tilted his head to the side just in time managing himself to dodge her ash killing bone technique.

Using the speed as her advantage the silver haired beauty continue to engage Naruto in a close combat battle which forces him to take a couple of step back as the dodging continues until Naruto's eye predicted her next move which he intercept and punch her in the face, steams was coming out of his hand which shock Kaguya as she was send to the ground.

 **"Odaama Rasengan!"** exclaimed Naruto with a moon sized rasengan in which he has used in battle against Kurama once and it did the trick. Shoving the technique into Kaguya's back Naruto was surprise when a bone like shield preventing the woman from getting hit by it, and threw him into mid air.

"Damn you!" cursed Kaguya as she rose from her position and rushing towards Naruto, but he was prepare as the Susano'o appeared creating a archer with a purple colored arrow as black flames sprout at the edge of it then he fired it to Kaguya.

"Out of my way!" she said as she used her power to sliced the arrow, surprising the blond as chakra begin to form around her creating a large Truth Seeking Ball, firing it at the surprise Naruto given the large size forcing him to dodge it using the help of his clone as he watch the technique destroyed a part of the land.

However he notice that they're getting closer towards the shinju tree, which made Naruto gritted his teeth with one thought in his mind.

He needed to get them far away from this place.

 **"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"**

A thousand of clone was created, a couple of them are flying on the air with the truth Susano'o whereas the rest on the ground. "Cover me!" he ordered each and everyone of his clones as the only thing they gave him was a nod before rushing towards Kaguya.

"Now...let-" he was however interrupted when Kaguya appeared above him impaling him with her well made weapon.

"Your technique is getting rusty." she stated, staring at the wide eyes of Uzumaki Naruto, a frown was on his lips before it turned into a smirk as his body exploded pushing her away far into the land.

 **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"**

"!" Kaguya widened in surprise as the attack consumed her, eradicating everything on the land though creating a large dome of wind before she came out unscratched. Standing on the ground with tattered clothes Kaguys glare at the frowning Naruto. "Curse you child! Do you even know what you're doing!" growled Kaguya as the Juubi chakra within her starts to get out of control thanks to her emotions. The woman exploded, showing a large deformed version of the Juubi. It was like seeing a huge bomb clay created by the late Deidara. The head of all Bijuu could be seen and the ocular eye in the middle of the forehead.

"W-what's going on!?" Gasped a surprise Kaguya, as she tried to control her power. As she was too focused with the herself, she hadn't realized that Naruto created five clones and added the remains of Kurama's chakra into all of his Rasenshuriken along with natural energies that he knew very well will do some damage to her. Naruto and his clones follow suited as he threw another Rasenshurikens at Kaguya.

That was all it took as Kaguya screamed in pain. The technique was endless as the micro blades sliced her very being, and even if she had the time to absorb it…the other Rasenshuriken coming her way exploded right at her face. The silver hair woman screamed between a mix of pain and rage as a large wind dome was created in the middle of a huge crater. Below stood a panting Kaguya, her eyes were half-lidded as her hand was planted on the ground, absorbing the natural energy around her. Thanks to the Shinju tree, she eventually regained her chakra and Naruto noticed this; thanks to the Sharingan.

"Well…good-bye, Otsutsuki Kaguya." The blond stated as he appeared right behind her, the blond brought his hands together showing the Yin and Yang symbol that represented both the sun and the moon. However Kaguya noticed this as she felt his presence right behind her and before he could put his hands on her back a huge chunk of bones appeared from her bare back, stabbing him all over his body, some even managed to pierced his lungs and hearts.

"Yes it is indeed goodbye" Kaguya smirked satisfied when she saw how painful he looked and him finally losing this battle. "If not for your friend…Uchiha Sasuke, you're nothing to me boy. I like your determination and all but I won this war…this is goodbye for you and the people that have stolen my chakra!"

'POOF'

"!" She gasped in surprise as suddenly five clones erupted out of the ground, two of them holding her feet and the other two holding her hand and covering her eyes, making her blind and unable to move whereas thousand above her with a fist ready to pummel her to the ground.

"Well, this is checkmate." Smirked Naruto as both of his clones planted their hand on the woman side, the silver hair woman gasped as she was suddenly being pulled by a huge amount of gravitational force.

Slowly, but surely, a large chunk of rock ate her body, making sure she couldn't run away. Naruto noticed this as her struggle increased as she tried to break free.

"Damn you! Damn you Hagoromo's descendant!" Kaguya roared in anger as she gathered all of her remaining strength, turning her hair into a thread, catching Naruto off guard who was prepared to leave. "I'm not going to be sealed in this damn technique alone! You're coming with me boy!"

At this the blond narrowed his eyes as he saw her hair tightening around his legs and arms, making him unable to move. He was trapped and the technique itself was only getting stronger and stronger with every passing second. Shit! Is he really going to die here? Trapped in this technique alongside Kaguya!? No! He refused! He needed to get away! "Let me go!" Gritted Naruto as Kaguya laughed, seeing the boy struggling.

"You can try but in the end you're coming with me!" She retorted with eyes narrowing when she saw the Rinnegan on his left eyes starts to ripple. 'Don't tell me his planning to run away! No!' She thought in surprise and a bit of fear. Pouring the Juubi's chakra into her hair, the woman kept a firm grip on the blond, keeping him in place as he struggled to balance his body. Rock after rock pelted him, though Naruto activated his Susano'o protecting him from the Chibaku Tensei.

'I refuse to die here!' Thought a determined Naruto as he poured all of his chakra into his Rinnegan.

"NOOO!" Yelled a surprised Kaguya as she saw Naruto vanish into thin air, and just like that she was once again sealed by a relative of Hagoromo.

* * *

Author Note(s): Yo everyone! It's been sometimes but this is the revised version of the Strongest Human. I change a little things, you'll notice it when you read it but it is not much I however hope everyone loves it like the first version. As for the pairing...it will be different. Pick two girls with the last one being Rossweisse. I hope this satisfy everyone or if you love single pairing tell me one good reason who they should be and plan for how they fall in love with each other. Another thing, this story needs help. After the fight with Red I probably running out of idea...so yeah, tell me something to keep up inspiration. Please review! Give me a long satisfy review. See you guys next time!


	2. Dimensional Gap

**Summary:** He survived the wrath of the Juubi, and beaten a goddess. But he was lost in a world full of devil, angel and fallen angel. With a power no one could comprehend in his hands he never expected to get involved with them. Then again, this is just the beginning; after all, peace yet to attained.

 **Human/Devils/Angels/Fallen Angels/Youkai Talking:** "Kaguya!"

 **Human/Devils/Angels/Fallen Angels/Youkai Thoughts:** _"Damn it!"_

Bijū _/_ Awakened Youkai/Dragons Talking: **"That's it, you're now on your own."**

Bijū _/_ Awakened Youkai/Dragons Thoughts: _**"You don't need his permission, Uchiha!**_ **"**

 **Author Note(s):**

Yo guys I'm back with the second chapter! Sorry for being late! But not to worries as of now I am in a week of holidays and I decided to work on my fanfiction stories since I don't have anything to do...other than playing games and reading fanfiction. Anyway here is the second chapter and enjoy! There's a note on the end of the chapter. Please read it since it's important

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or High School DxD. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows. Thisis a nonprofit work. I make no money from writing this.

Chapter 2: Void World

* * *

A pulse of yin and yang release, that's what all he need to know as the power he has had given to both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto notified him that the war had ended, thus sealing his mother once again in the core of a new made moon.

The battle they had though both Naruto and Sasuke was an unexpected one. He knew what they capable of thus he hope that it would be enough to take down Kaguya by separating both powers unto Naruto and Sasuke, giving them the Yin and Yang release.

But his prediction was wrong; Sasuke had fallen in the battle, getting himself killed from protecting Naruto. He was afraid of things going wrong, but it seems the Uchiha in the last second of his life was able to transfer his power into Naruto thus making the last Uzumaki rivaling himself in term of power.

What surprise him the most was how Naruto could control to such extents the power of both Sharingan and Rinne Sharingan and utilizing it's' techniques to the fullest.

Nevertheless, he knew Naruto enough, more than anyone could; the child act like an idiot but that was just a mask. Which he knew enough Naruto will use his power wisely.

 **The** **Fourth Great Shinobi War** had ended saving billions of life from his mother's wrath and fortunately the hatred and rivalry between the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki cease to exist; after all the last Uchiha had gotten himself killed protecting a person that has the lineage of Senju in it.

It was an unfortunate for one Uchiha Sasuke; the child had so many potential that gone wasted because of hatred, he was by all means an innocent child that trusted anyone easily. Despite the feeling of sadness filled his heart, the Sage Hermit feeling was also mixed with happiness.

Peace, a dream he had failed to achieve long time ago.

It was a world where most people thought was an impossible feat, but that's not the truth. The truth is far from it. To say the least he was glad, Ashura reincarnation break the cursed of hatred. His feeling and will what made everyone connected, and made them –The Shinobi- cast their hatred aside.

It's all thanks to one Uzumaki Naruto; The Hero of The Fourth Great Shinobi War alongside the fallen Uchiha Sasuke.

Releasing a chuckle of happiness, the man who has earned himself many monikers; The Sage of the Six Paths ( **Rikudo Sennin)** , the God of Shinobi ( **Shinobi no Kami** ), Savior of this World ( **Kono Yo no Kyuseishu)** and the father of Ninjutsu opened his eyes showing the world his dark purple eyes with rings around it.

 **Otsutsuki Hagoromo** , he was a tall and pale skinned man, who had wrinkles because of his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder length, white hair, with a chin length braid hanging in front of his left ear; he also sported a goatee, traveling down from his chin down to his waist. The man had a pair of horn like protrusions extending from either side of his eyes and he had no eyebrows. He also had a red Rinnegan marking in the center of his forehead.

Hagoromo wore a white, full length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath it he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

" _My time is almost up."_ Thought Hagoromo with a grunt escaping his mouth. He was floating above the ground, sitting with his leg cross in the air whilst his right hand stroking his length white goatee as his glowing eyes observed the shinju tree and its' cocoon.

So much power radiating from it, far from his own…it was magnificent to say the least. No wonder, someone as kind and caring like his own mother became a power-freak.

The tree itself is evil, despite it contained a power you can't comprehend with, it's radiating so much malevolent and negative energy; fear, agony, pain and hatred. He then averted his gaze at the cocoon, as he notice chakra string connected to it and transmitted back to the tree; they're taking everyone life force.

They might not notice it, the false illusion that trapped them is preventing them to see such thing, let alone broke it.

Massaging his shoulder at the feeling of numbness the Rikudo Sennin took down the tree releasing everyone from the grasp of the shinju.

Releasing a tired sigh, Hagoromo rested his right hand with an open palm facing his way as a black orb appeared on it before it extended down to the ground creating a small crater as dusts and debris flew everywhere.

The Founder of Ninshu held the staff in his hand bringing it forth before brought it down as the end of the staff hit the ground; hard. His Rinnegan eyes then ripples, glowing brightly in the color of purple and in a matter of moment the battlefield taken a place for the final battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi War shook violently.

While that was happening nine lights shone in the dark night sky, as it shone like a morning sun before it travelled down to the surface of Earth at a tremendous speed, crushing down onto the surface of Earth with dusts as the ground shook.

Once the dust dispersed, large figures with tails ranging from one up to nine stood on the crater beneath them with a confuse expression on each of their face minus one who seems to notice of what was going on, for a slightest bit at least.

" **What happened!? Where is that damn Uzumaki Naruto!?"** Wailed a frustrated Shukaku, the one tail beasts that has the power to control over sand.

" **He had done it...** " whistled Son Goku, the Four Tail Biju with an appearance those of monkey. Realizing of what was going on, despite of not seeing the child of prophecy…that kid, he is a strange one to say the least.

" **Another promise fulfilled.** " Nodded a satisfied Saiken, happily dancing around at her spot before she stopped in her track sensing someone familiar. Though ancient…despite of that she is still dancing in victory.

However Kurama or known as the Kyubi no Yoko, the bringer of apocalypse, the strongest of the Nine Tail Beasts snarls in anger –frustrated- as his nine huge fluffy orange tails swaying in the background.

" **That damn brat! Where the hell is he hiding?"**

" **Calm down Kurama, I'm sure his fine. I'm more worry about Bee rather than brat of yours'"**

" **What was that!?"**

" **Calm down you two!"** Matatabi ordered rising her power which made them stopped slightly for a moment to look at her before back growling at one another. Matatabi could only release a frustrated sighed as her mind ponders over the deceased Yugito.

" _ **They're so lucky…"**_

" **Geez you guys, man up."** said Chomei flapping his wings, as he stare at the two of them above the ground with jealousy. If, if only he and Fu had worked together back there or train her to get ready to face Akatsuki, maybe she wouldn't be dead.

Hagoromo silently watch over their bickering, he could feel jealousy and sadness in some of them but the rest are happy. They has changed, he could feel that and he knew so when he saw them smile. Smiling to himself the Sage Hermit clasped his hand as yang power radiating around him.

The destroyed lands are slowly being restored, trees started to grow, water coming out to the surface filling the dry lands he had designed creating a lake and destroyed mountains restored to its' formal size. Nodding in satisfy the Sage averted his gaze to look back at the Nine Bijū.

"It's been a long time, hadn't it?" asked Hagoromo despite of him asking a question it is more like a greeting. The Sennin tone was filled with kindness mixed with sadness as he failed to notice before that he had already gained their attention.

The Nine Tail Beasts or also known the Bijū is the guardian of the Elemental Nation, despite of it being considers as monsters and many other kind of moniker as the Sage saw them staring at Hagoromo in shock.

" **F-father/Old man!?"** they all shouted in joy at seeing someone they longing to see for such a long time, one except Kurama.

"Hahahaaha...every one of you done a great job." He praised laughing hysterically which made them all smile, except the frowning Kurama, a trailed of sadness appeared on his eyes before it disappeared.

Unknown to him Hagoromo caught it.

"Especially you, the strongest and the most stubborn the great Kurama." finished the Hermit, shifting his eyes to look at the glaring Kurama who just rolled his eyes.

" **Hmph...** " huffed the nine tail fox, folding his arms with eyes closed as an image of Naruto flashed in his mind. **"It's nothing to be praise about. Without him, I'm sure this place and its people are no more.** "

"Yes, yes that's right." smiled Hagoromo nodding his head at that remark. Clearing his throat the Sennin's eyes narrowed as the recent playfulness disappeared, replaced by a serious gaze.

"Have you notice it Kurama-kun? Your partner..."

" **His gone.** " The fox nodded despite of him not liking any bits of this information. Hopefully the idiot didn't die yet…wherever he currently is.

Hagoromo nodded folding his arms underneath his chest. "As you can see...he had done it, the war had ended, and my mother had been sealed."

" **I believe in him, that's all you need."** Kurama honestly answered with a smile discern on his face, many was surprise to see it.

Hagoromo could only chuckled when he saw the smile. Out of the two it seems that Kurama likes Naruto more rather than his deceased son Ashura. The both of them share almost the same personality, yet one was the one who truly brought Kurama out of his darkness.

"Yes, he truly is one of a kind."

" **What is your true motives, old man?"** Kurama suddenly asked with a grunt making the Sage quirked his eyebrow in surprise, though instead of answering the Hermit hummed in an amusing tone.

"Say Kurama...What will be your answer if I brought you to him?" The sage asked in a curios tone, much to his shock and surprise.

The nine tail fox shifted his attention to look at the far away land, noticing the Alliance Shinobi Forces, then another flash of image appeared showing him and making him remember the hard work the both of them had achieved in order to survives the Juubi, Uchiha Madara and Otsutsuki Kaguya wrath.

" _Please protect my son."_

Smiling to himself over the memory, the fox knew only one answer. " **I want you to bring me to him...after all the both of us is partner, we are a one man team...there's no way something like this stopping me from going back to him, old man!"**

"Hehehe...I see." nodded Hagoromo before looking at the rest of the Biju who only nod their head and thrust their hand forward. "Namikaze Minato was right, out of the nine of you, you changed the most Kurama."

Though instead of replying Kurama huffed, eyeing the old man suspiciously before giving him a chuckle; it is after all his first time in the long century to see the person he would always looked up to.

" **It is for the better…** " the sage nodded at hearing that.

" **Good luck Kurama!** " His sibling suddenly shouted with a smirk on each of their faces along with excitement as they couldn't help but be jealous at Kurama, their youngest sibling and the strongest out of the nine.

" **As a way of saying thank you…please give him our chakra, Kurama.** " Son Goku stated with a smile on his face as he brought his hand down nearing Hagoromo. Soon the others' was joining him as they all nodded at the Fourth Tail statement.

Hagoromo grinned and admitted that he was surprise to see their supports.

Hagoromo brought his hands, palms facing Kurama showing the Nine Tail Fox the Moon and the Sun symbols, both representing the Yin and Yang release as the ground shook violently followed suit by a gust of wind as a large crater appeared beneath Kurama before he turned into pure golden colored chakra sending dusts and dusts away as it took a shape of a fox head surrounded by eight different color, each represented the power of the Eight Tail Beasts. Bringing down hi hand the Rikudo Sennin summoned his staff as a black portal swirling above them appeared as Kurama disappeared into the nonexistence universe as the sun rays then shone brightly under the beautiful blue skies or white clouds as it went passed through like a new page has begun.

" **Sayonara Kurama/** Sayonara Kurama!"

* * *

Time passed, it feel like eternity but the truth is only a couple of minutes has passed. He was floating on the ground of nothingness with torn jumpsuit, shredding pants with bruises and wounds that slowly healed covering him from head to toes.

A void that's the only name he could came up with as one of the certain Rinnegan ability, the **Instant Teleportation Technique** brought him here. It surprised him, really. He thought the technique would brought him elsewhere like a certain dimension from one of the **Mangekyou Sharingan,** Kamui.

However unlike the Kamui, instead of ending up in its' dimension he was elsewhere away and perhaps no returning back to the **Elemental Nation.** The thought of such thing terrified him.

Releasing a sigh the blond once again was back staring into the distance of this never ending Void, staring at it in astonishment and a bit of curiosity; wondering what's in the distance.

Naruto chuckled, the thought of meeting something, be it monsters or anything like the Biju are kind of exciting but in his current state he hope he will not meet anyone, let alone bringing danger into him.

Then again, he was known for trouble finding him.

"Tch...I really hate this." mumbled the blond, feeling sore all over his body since the beginning of his arrival in this dimension. Despite of that he was bored, the moment he arrived here he couldn't do anything with staring being an exception.

Thinking about it now, this void world is a strange dimension he had ever been. But the same could still be said about Obito though. But he admitted he was surprised, that he got suffocated by an invisible force, poisoning him internally and almost gotten himself killed if the Sage's chakra hadn't reacted, protecting him in a golden shield like shroud, surrounding him from head to toe as he started breathing normally.

It was strange, really, he admitted that one fact. The Yang release was given to him by Otsutsuki Hagoromo meaning that the shroud was created by the sage himself, he probably knew about this place, and possibly did ended up in the same situation as himself or far worse than his own.

The blond sighed, clenching his right hand before he brought it up to the air above his head, opening the palm of his right hand and facing towards him blue cerulean eyes observes the symbol on his palm as it's representing the eclipse moon black in color as an image of his deceased teammate came to mind.

"I did it you bastard." he chuckled that was filled with sadness as a flash of memory came into mind. Sasuke sacrifice didn't go in vain, gritting his teeth, Naruto clenched his hand. "But if I was a little stronger...and intelligent I might have been able to stopped Kaguya and preventing her from killing you..." the blond said in a low tone, eyes still locked on the eclipse moon with sadness and regret.

However even he knew regret over things will do no good, so instead he took a deep breath and tried to standing up, slowly rising from his prone position.

Keyword: Tried. As soon as he done that the feeling of fatigued entered him. Despite of his wounds healed he was so fuckin tired, his chakra was slowly being restored but only a half portion of them.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, falling to the ground with the same position, he hate this current moment of his life; unable to do anything. Through all the trouble of trying, Naruto took a deep breath calming himself as he gathers natural energy as the feeling of fatigued disappeared.

But then he froze when he realize the natural energy here was toxin, it was different than the natural energy in his world…there it was calm, and peaceful relaxing your mind by its own energy caressing you into a blissfulness but here was far more different than that.

" _Calm down…everything going to be alright._ " He assured himself as he put the negative feeling aside. However another revelation came into mind as he feels two masses energy residing the void, blue cerulean eyes widened in surprise the moment he realize the two being rivaled the Bijū in term of power.

How he missed it until he entered sage mode he didn't know. But as long as it stayed silence and doesn't confront him into battle is not something that should worried him too much. Despite of the danger and the feeling of dread Naruto couldn't help but ponders over the final battle he had with Kaguya and curios bested him making him wonder what actually happen to the Elemental Nation after he got himself teleported into this dimension.

The Infinite Genjutsu ( **Jugen no Ts** **ū** **kiyomi** ), the Shinju tree, the cocoon that trapped the Shinobi Alliance Forces into sleep and creating fake dreams that feel like the reality itself; what happened to all them? Has the jutsu worn out? What happened to the four deceased Hokage? What has become to the other nine Bijū? Or yet a better question can he go back to the Elemental Nation?

Needless to say he was worried about them. But he could trust the Rikudo Sennin, right? With his absentee he surely do hope the old man done something over the tree and the genjutsu that is trapping everyone inside. And his father despite of him not able to see him for one last time he could still feel their warmth and happy moment; the feeling he couldn't get as of childhood.

But that doesn't matter, as long as his still alive he could try his way back or remaining in this world or maybe escaping from here into another dimension.

A sweat dripped down his face as his thought went back to the masses energy he felt just earlier. Does he need to worry over it?

" _Hopefully not…_ " the blond yawned tiredly. Maybe he should use the time to sleep gathering back as much strength as he could.

No, that's too risky.

He is in a foreign land with two masses energy resides it. Beside he doesn't know if the person watching him is a friend or a foe and call it his intuition it's going to be the later.

Resolving into one final conclusion, Naruto's body tensed as he needs to stay alert and cautious of all time. Even though Kurama's chakra healed his body from his wounds and internally injures he is just too tired into participating another life threatening battle. First it was Obiot, then Madara the Juubi, Kaguya and now this.

" _Guess they're right; problem does like to find me."_

Taking a deep breath and calm himself down Naruto closed his eyes, hand quickly reacted down to his pouch taking out a sharp kunai knife and the moment he opened his eyes he was quickly greeted by something big and magnificent as a large shadow covering him but what impress him the most is the creature it-self.

His mouth was gaping open whilst a lone sweat dripped down his face as he stares at the creature flying up above him. It was a magnificent creature much bigger than Gamabunta him-self and rivaling the height of the nine Bijū.

Descended from the heaven it-self glaring at him with its magnificent red colored wings flapping gently, its chest and torso are those of armors shining brightly in the void world, it's golden colored eyes were glowing red glaring at him with so much hatred sending directly down at him, and it's a single long tail with spikes colored in red on his back.

Then it released a loud terrified roar that shook the earth and the heaven it-self, it was scary and at the same time exciting.

"So…you finally decided to show your-self, huh?"

" **Hagoromo!** " it snarled in anger, releasing a vicious roar that created a wind vortex out of its mouth coming towards him at a speed he unable to dodge because of his current state. Despite of that Naruto brought his hands up above his chest forming a 'X' position as he took the vortex head on, shredding more of his ruined jumpsuit and some cuts on his tattered pants.

The blond was blown a couple of meters away as blood trickling down his skin fresh cut skin, though steams could be seen visible coming out of the wound healing them quickly. Naruto shakily rise from his position as blue cerulean eyes glare at the creature flying above him. The feeling of adrenaline started too kicked in as his frowning lips turned into a smirk, channeling chakra into his eyes turning into both sharingan and rinne sharingan, Naruto brought his right fist above chest whilst the left rested on his waist.

The beast glared down and caught his intention as it spread its red wings followed by a loud roar that seems like it shook the heaven itself. The beast flapped his giant read wings as it charged down after him.

"Bring it!"

* * *

 **Author Note(s)** : Yo guys! This is the second chapter of Strongest Human! How was it? Was the second chapter good? Way better than the old one? Well whatever that is give me your honest opinion about this story in the review section right below here. As you can see I did keep my promises and since I'm free I can start updating my still continuing and pending story. Well I'm still not sure who to pair Naruto with in this story, some wanted him to be with Rosseweisse and Akeno…and many more, it's just that I can't seems to decide the girls. If you want him to pair with someone just tell me your reasons. Aside from that I just want to inform that I'm going to put a poll regarding the story of the Exiled God (if you haven't read it, please give it a chance). The poll going to be which girl should have a feeling for Naruto when he arrived at the camp half blood. Reason for making that poll? Well I'm planning to make the Exiled God a bit more dramatic…what? Drama is fun and made the story better…though too much it will ruined the story.

Anyway if you have some question regarding this story or wanted to specifically beta reading this story make sure to PM me or review…you could do either both of them or both…doesn't matter and I don't really care. Make sure to favorite and follow this story. See you guys next time!

Next The Exiled God/Legend among Yokai/Eternal Love


	3. Battle of the Gods

The Strongest Human

Summary:

He survived the wrath of the Juubi, and beaten a goddess. But he was lost in a world full of devil, angel and fallen angel. With an unattainable amount of powers in hands he never expected to get involved with them. Then again, this is just the beginning; after all, peace has yet to be attained.

Human/Devils/Angels/Fallen Angels/Youkai Talking: "Kaguya!"

Human/Devils/Angels/Fallen Angels/Youkai Thoughts: 'Damn it!'

Bijū/Awakened Youkai/Dragons talking: **"That's it you're now on your own."**

Bijū/Awakened Youkai/Dragons Thoughts: **'You don't need his permission, Uchiha!'**

Beta'ed:

OMEGA DELTA

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or High School DxD. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows. This is a nonprofit work. I make no make no money from writing this.

Chapter 3: Battle of the Gods

* * *

 **"ROOOOAAAARRR"**

A shock wave was created from its roar causing the ground below them to shook under it's might and second later, the once world that doesn't seems dangerous at all changes. As the earth below him changed, creating spikes out of the ground destroying everything in its path. Dust and debris flew everywhere, shrouding him in a cloud of dust followed by the sound of cracking glass. Averting his gaze from the huge reptilian for a second, he could see what causes the sound of a breaking glass.

A barrier is surrounding the world he knew of nothing. Thanks to his eyes, he noticed some kind of energy circulating around it. Naruto narrowed his eyes when the visible barriers became invisible.

The hero of the war averted his gaze to look back at the beast he could only describe as an overgrown lizard, it shiny red armor lightened the sky like a flash of light then before one could follow the beast move at a speed that almost caught him off guard.

 **"DIE YOU STUPID MONKEY!"** it growled as Great Red descended down from the sky like a rocket with his claw swiped at the ground aiming towards Naruto causing the ground beneath him to shattered upon impact.

However Naruto has had to prepare himself and jumped out of the way, as he float in the air above the dragons own body. The sharingan on one of his socket shifted its form turning into a Mangekyou.

Then purple mixed with orange flames surrounding him, like a barrier created out of nowhere as it slowly taken the shape of a fox. The ethereal fox roared in anger causing Red to look upward with a surprise looked written all over his face. "This is new..." mused Naruto, clenching his right hand tightly and thank Sasuke for giving him this eyes as he brought his hands together thrusting them forward as pure blue energy made out of chakra appeared, regenerating around his hands. Unlike the rasengan this is like one of Sasuke's chidori technique.

 **"Enlight!"** Naruto exclaimed as he struggled to hold the might of his own power, and thrust his hands forward causing the energy to travel the speed of light towards the surprise Great Red. The dragon roared out in pain as he could feel the energy pierced his skin like a knife through butter. However instead of stopping there the light continues to expand and exploded like a nuke bomb that causes the ground below the dragon to shattered covering Red with a huge cloud of dust.

 **"Y-you...you DAMN HUMAN!"** snarled Great Red as he flew upward the sky glaring at Naruto with so much hatred. Despite of that the dragon didn't come out unscratched. No, from head to tail the huge reptilian was covered with so much bruising that slowly healed. The blond however isn't surprise to see the wound on the dragon's slowly closed itself.

"Regenerative ability, heh?" chuckled Naruto yet at the same time cursing over his own luck. 'First it was Obito, then Madara and Kaguya, now this?' He pondered in his thought as he quickly snapped out of his thought when he felt the reptilian gathering energy.

Red opened his mouth as he then fired a red beamed much like his own. Not wanting to find out of what happened to him by taking the technique head on causes Naruto to slightly manage to dodge over them.

Great Red however isn't done yet as instead of firing a beam, the dragon of apocalypse converted the beam into a missile and continuously firing them to Naruto at a speed that are much faster than the previous one.

The hero of Konoha gritted his teeth as he unable to dodge one in time nor have the time to use one of his ability. Thus causing the Susano'o that taken the form of Kurama disappeared but fortunately to him he only came out with a minor bit of injuries. 'Tch...If only I could maintain this technique a little longer...' thought Naruto as he was now on the ground making Red smirk in satisfied as he quickly descended down from the sky to take the shinobi head on.

Feeling a bit vulnerable, the only thing Naruto could only do now is dodging the dragon's attack with all his might. As Naruto jumped out of the way only to be greeted by Red's tail which made Naruto muttered 'stupid reptile' underneath his breath and quickly do the kawarimi technique replacing him with a log that appeared out of nowhere.

Red growled when he saw a log appeared in Naruto stead. Sensing where the blond's appeared and not letting the blond go that easily the dragon emperor brought his tail down slamming it to the ground creating a large crater that causes Naruto to tumbled over it and lose balanced of his feet. 'clever...' thought Naruto as his eyes quickly goes to the dragon and saw Red dashed towards him using his claw this time instead of his tail making Naruto used his hand and poured chakra into it before jumping, efficiently dodging the dragon's attack.

Great Red snarled, despite of him being known as the powerful existence ever existed he hated to admit it but he has a bit of problem to dispose this fragile stupid monkey. An image with a mad with White hair and wearing clothing that basis of white haori and strange looking symbol on his back appeared in his mind.

 _A time will come when you realize you lose...to him, a person that will someday bring peace to this vile world. And when that time come you will realize...how vulnerable you're against him; my successor._

Clenching his teeth and brought his head backward, the true dragon emperor roared as red flames coming out of his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the flames traveling towards him at a fast pace, but also spreading outward towards him. Gritting his teeth Naruto forced to use the Susano'o. Unlike the previous version of his Susano'o this time two ethereal blades are gripped in its hand tightly. Thrusting down its hand the Susano'o cut the flames in half sending a powerful gust of wind that causing the technique to dispersed in a wisp of fire leaving behind its heat covering the both of them in a thick of white fog.

Without any warning Great Red made his appearance known as he charged at Naruto in midair. The shinobi who was not prepare for this got hit on his back by the dragon's claw which was fortunately for him protected by the bodies of Susano'o. But much to the blond's surprise the ultimate defense got penetrated by Red's claw as it was covered by red flames.

"You piece of shit..." cursed Naruto as the Susano'o disappeared in a wisp of purple mixed with orange flames making the Uzumaki fall to the ground fast. 'Shit!' gritted the blond through the air as he brought his hands in an 'X' position and hit the ground upon impact creating a large crater. Red's narrowed his eyes, summoning his flame and shape shifted them into those of blades as he lunged them forward trapping Naruto movement. As each of the blades imbedded into his arms and legs, this caused the blond to scream out in pain.

The dragon of dragons glare with a satisfied smirk on his face from the sky and manifested the energy within him to create another beam; this time he intended to finish the boy.

 **"This is good bye, boy!"** shouted Great Red.

The only thing Naruto could do was to stare at the dragon, through the crater all he could hear was some mumbling that came deaf to his ears. Then without any warning the dragon emperor fired, as a red energy came out of his mouth; the beam is surrounded with lightning and from below he could feel how powerful and hot it was. The feeling of dread filled his mind as images of everyone he knew of flashed in his mind.

'Am I going to die...here?' wondered Naruto as he watched the beamed reduced anything upon contact. Unknown to Naruto the Rinnesharingan on his left eye ripples, and he unconsciously brought his hand upward ignoring the pain he felt through the burning sword and exclaimed.

 **"Shinra Tensei!"**

* * *

Ophis or known as the Ouroboros Dragon and Infinite Dragon observes the fight between the human and the Great Red from a far; her own domain. The dragon has the ability of shape shifting, the infinite dragon current appearance is that of a cute young girl with long black hair down until her hips and she has a pair of gray eyes. Despite of the human-like form, her ears differ from a normal human's; as they have pointed tips. The Ouroboros Dragon's attire consists of a black gothic Lolita fashion.

Since the minute Naruto entered her home, the dimensional gap, shock was an understatement because of the blond survived living in the dimensional gap if not more than an hour or two. From there she realizes this human was not a human, he has potential; a potential she planned to have by her side and used him in helping her with the disaster she currently faced.

Then she continue her observation as her other residence made his presence known. But the young cute girl has a surprise looked plastered on her face, as she watch the human that as far as she knows, the human race is the weakest existence in the universe had dare to challenge a beast that could obliterated the whole continent if not even destroying the universe itself. She was after all has had the same experience, their different is that she is a dragon whilst 'him' just a mere human.

She had to admit though that Naruto did surprise her. A human that has possession of a lot of chakra is not a common thing ever written in history. Even if they did, they never realize nor have the knowledge to master the spiritual energy resides within them. The only one who managed utilizing the power are what known as monk nowadays; even them couldn't rival her in term of strength let alone defeating higher-class devils.

It was in the end a foolish thing for a human that has so much potential to challenge the dragon of emperor, Great Red.

However as the fight continues, the two creatures battle one another without a rest rivaling each other in term of power. With or without the ability of the power within them they could still rivaled each other from mere strength. A surprise is an understatement as a mere human going toe to toe with a dragon that had beaten her like she was a mere child play. It is the craziest battle she has ever witness and a rare scene one to see.

Decades ago, when she left the Dimensional Gap she saw how the devil faction, angel faction and fallen angel faction when to their First Great War with one another and from there she witnessed one of the most intense fight in history between the four great Satan and the deceased biblical god.

'Interesting...this is too far interesting...a human rivaling Great Red? That's something I never expected to happen...' she mused within her thought, enjoying the fight greatly and watching how powerful the boy is. Even then she could tell him still hiding a lot of thing; that includes the power she felt a little second ago resides within him.

 **"What do you plan to do now boy?"** the infinite dragon hummed with a frown on her cute little face when she saw the human trapped in the crater and is imbedded with multiple blades made of Great Red's flames preventing the blond from moving.

 **"Don't let this show end now, child of humanity. You're after all someone...interesting to watch."**

* * *

Great Red growled when he saw a visible barrier appeared out of nowhere, repelling his technique and annihilating everything in its path. The dragon clenched his teeth shut as the technique expanded and crashed into him like a train causing the red colored dragon skidded across the ground by the sheer force alone. It was ridiculous! To see a human, a kid let alone managed to pushed him this far!

"M-my theory was right..." said Naruto panting slightly since the technique probably had took more chakra then he had anticipated. Walking out of the crater with burn marks in between of his arms and legs. His tattered orange jumpsuit and shinobi pants is almost gone leaving only a bit behind showing a bit of his skin.

"To think...I tested that out in a death and life situation...was a foolish thing to do. What do you think ne?" chuckled Naruto as he stared at the dragon that has an unamused expression on his face. "Alright then...I'm just trying to lighten the mood." sighed Naruto shrugging his shoulder at the thought; this dragon is a hard one to tame. Then again he always had some problem in taming someone like for starter; Kurama.

"But...with these eyes..." started Naruto grabbing the rinne sharingan eyelids that causes Great Red to glare at it as the feeling of dread lingering in the air like a toxic. "I feel like...I can win anything!"

Before the dragon knew it, Naruto dashed forward in a blinding speed that surprised him. Feeling something stepped into him, the dragon looked down to see Naruto from his left eye, a confident look plastered on the blond face.

"Ne..." Naruto chuckled when he saw the shock expression on Great Red's face causing the dragon to snarl underneath his breath and glare at Naruto with so much hatred that made the blond quirked his eyebrow, wondering what made the beast hate him so much. They're after all met one another recently.

 **"You..."** Red growled but Naruto interrupted him finishing his sentence first.

"After all from here on out...let me show you the true strength of a Shinobi!"

 **"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"** shouted Great Red.

"Neither do YOU!" snapped Naruto his left eye bleed and black flames sprouted all around them surrounding the battlefield ground of the dimension gap. The reincarnation of Otsutsuki Ashura clenched his right hand into a fist as a smirk appeared on his face; a look that even causes Great Red to look with great respect

"From here on out...this will be a battle between gods." said Naruto.

 **"Fuck you ningen!"** snarled Red, as his body glowed red, causing Naruto to narrow down his eyes at the energy circulating around Great Red's body.

'This heat...' frowned Naruto in his thought as his eyes calculating the heat level Great Red's body produces. Eventually the heat turned in to physical red flames that covered the entire body of the dragon's emperor forced Naruto to jumped away landing on the ground with small dust kicked in.

But then without warning the flames on Great Red body turned into cannon balls that fired towards the sky.

 **"DIE!"** roared Great Red as he slammed both of his hands down on the ground making a large craters along with spider web cracks and a gust of wind appeared that made Naruto skidded across the ground. The seventeen years old shinobi eyes widened in surprise at what's happening next as the whole purple color world mixed with many colors became bright, so bright that it reminds him the color of the sun.

Covering his eyes with his hand Naruto could feel the heat coming from the illuminating skies. But before he could reacted his senses kicked in forcing him to jumped upward dodging a tail that coming towards him and back. "Tch..." grunted Naruto using that few seconds to gathers natural energy around him as orange mascara appeared on both eyes-lids as the black toad like pupil overcame the sharingan and Rinnesharingan.

As the tail coming towards him, Naruto used both his hands to grab a hold of the dragon's tail causing the red colored dragon to widen in surprise; never in his life expecting someone to stop like Naruto certainly did. **"STUPID MONKEY!"** growled Great Red as Naruto quickly averted his gaze to look at the upcoming meteorites.

 **"Shinra Tensei!"** exclaimed Naruto as an invisible barrier appeared around him, protecting his body like a barrier as the flame meteorites descended down from the sky. The blond gritted his teeth as he could feel the heat coming from the flames within despite his body being protected by one of the Rinnegan techniques. One by one the meteorites crashed repelling the meteorite fire that comes right at him as each of the flames impacted the ground, blazing it with the hot fire of the dragon emperor.

The ground became a stream of fire as Great Red roared and dashed forward towards Naruto with the intent to kill. Naruto dodged a swipe of the dragon claw as he jumped away once more but before he could land on the ground the fire dragon spat out a stream of lava, quickly covering the whole ground with it.

"This is getting a bit troublesome..." sighed Naruto eyes looking down at the ground that was now covered by lava. 'Isobu...I might need some of your chakra.' thought Naruto wondering if there are still any left behind which he could sense deep within him along with Kurama chakra though the later was weaker.

Inhaling the air around him, Naruto channeled the three tail turtle biju as water sprouting out of his mouth traveling down to the ground as it touched the surface of the ground creating a cloud of steam shrouding the both of them. "Not yet..." alerted Naruto as he added his wind infinity mixing both wind and water causing the water to cooled down as the temperature around them continues to decreases as ice covered the whole ground.

Great Red snarled not liking the fact Naruto did the impossible as he knew that his flame is a hard one to extinguish yet the human did with a little bit of problem. As Naruto touched the ground, the Jinchuriki dashed forward in a blinding of light appearing right below the dragon.

"Here!" exclaimed Naruto as he brought his fist and punched the dragon right on his belly with steam covering them. Great Red eyes widening in surprise as he could feel pain within his body and spat out a great amount of blood forcing him to spread his wings and fly high up in the air.

 **'What the hell was that..!?'** thought the surprised dragon emperor as he cursed over his own stupidity for taking a damage over something like that. **'If I got hit two more by those punches...I'm sure I'm done for it.'** thought Great Red.

Naruto stare from below the ground with a fatigue expression despite of that he still managed to stand on both of his feet. 'Chomei!' he plea as bug like wings sprouting out of the blond's back and naturally it started flapping before he flew upward shocking the fire dragon as he charged forward the blond with another claw in strike.

 **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

The air covered by a plume of smokes as not just hundred maybe even thousands of the exact same looking Uzumaki Naruto appearing in midair each of them has a confident smirk on their face.

The dragon growled, this human, how dare he! How dare he underestimating him! **"You piece of shit!"** snapped Great Red, as he flew towards the blond not even bothers by the fact he was outnumber. Naruto prepared himself as the clones surrounding around him dashed forward the dragon some even covering him as they fought the dragon in a close combat whilst still in midair.

Meanwhile the real Naruto brought his hand up and planned to create a Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. He was about to do it until he sensed a huge outburst energy coming towards their direction. In fact golden flames could be seen shrouding the whole void world like a sun as its light illuminating the ground.

Naruto stare at it with amazement until he sensed a familiar chakra...it was so close yet so far away from him. 'Is that you Kurama?' Naruto muses in his thought as his eyes went back to look at the dragon before down at his hand. 'I can only do two more of this...after that I will lose conscious...Tch, to think it could rival the Juubi while I'm still weak..?' pondered Naruto as he averted his gaze back to the dragon.

"This is the final..." said Naruto.

 **"GRRR!"** snarled Great Red as he brushed some of the clone with ease whereas some others' are actually quite strong. **"I WILL END YOU! TODAY WILL BE YOUR DEATH HAGOROMO!"** shouted Great Red.

"My name..." Naruto clenched his fist shut as he gritted his teeth and glare at the dragon with so much anger that made even Great Red flinched never expecting so much killer intent coming out from a young boy. Before the hero of the leaf could finish his sentence the whole ground shook as the barrier that protected the Dimensional Gap shattered making the sound of breaking glass alike.

Shocking the two dragons within the dimensional gap except Uzumaki Naruto as golden with black markings chakra entered the battleground. The power was so great that it caused the whole dimension to trembled under its great might, even the Dragon of dragons has a sweat of nervousness.

A smirk came upon his face as Naruto thrust his hand forward as the golden chakra with black marking alike reaching out to him; a roar could be heard that even made the Great Red stumbled as the presence of a fox appeared. The energy reached out to Naruto as it swirled around him for at least a moment; a fox like head appeared as nine huge tail swinging side to side as it's eyes menacingly glare at the reptilian.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" exclaimed Naruto as his body frantically exploded sending shock waves everywhere causing more of the dimensional gap to shattered under his power. Great Red narrowed his eyes at the sudden growth of power from Naruto as his figure covered by mists and golden energy that blaze like a never ending flame whilst trying his best not get knocked away under the sheer of the unknown origin power. However he knew one certain thing now.

This kid...is someone worth his attention.

 **"DAMN YOU!** " roared Great Red as the dragon's roared created its own shock wave as both shock waves battling each other for dominance; orange mixed with purple clashing with red as the energy leashed out to the air creating a beam of light that created another crack to the dimensional gap.

The beam continues clashing at each other enlightening the black world that resides out of the dimensional gap then it exploded making a small particle of lights as it fall to the nothingness. Great Red gritted his teeth at seeing their attack matched one another but as he stare at the blond shocked was an understatement.

 **"A Kyuubi..?"** mumbled Great Red, as he was lost for words at seeing the strongest Yokai to be in his presence. But unlike the normal Kyuubi he has had faced in the past, who apparently foolish enough to challenge him, could see that from its form this was not the ordinary nine tail fox that he could beat rather easily.

No, in fact the presence itself reminds him of something that has been seal for centuries and was out of his league. Was he afraid? Perhaps he is...this Kyuubi was after all more powerful and stronger than the normal Kyuubi...hell he doubted that he could defeat such being. Especially after battling the still survived...Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he was now on the same level of height with the emperor dragon. He was glad that Kurama was with him. However if it's the other way around he was confident that he could still defeat this beast. "Way to ruined the plan, Kurama..." sighed Naruto in an annoyed tone that was soon greeted by the voice he has missed since the time he entered this void dimension as he was quickly greeted by a booming voice of the demon nine tail fox; Kurama.

 **"Yeah, well you're lucky that the old man had some technique to send me here...Hell even if you could defeat this...stupid reptile can you survived the aftermath?"** retorted an annoyed Kurama as he folded his arms and watching Naruto and the creature with interest. His black slitted with red irises eyes was observing the power within the dragon and the other one that haven't come out yet.

 **'He managed to hold against one of them without my help this time round...heh, you never failed to impressed me Naruto...'** chuckled the nine tail fox in his thought as he thanked the old man for sending him here. While he knew Naruto could handle certain things this is something he doesn't want to miss.

"Huh?" questioned Naruto finally understanding what Kurama meant by that as surprise and curiosity could be seen written in his face as the blond's eyes focused at the dragon standing a couple meters away from himself whilst at the same time talking with his partner.

 **"Haven't you noticed it? This dimension is like a fuckin' barrier! Don't be fool Naruto! We've got to get out of here!"** warned Kurama with a growl as the broken barriers that were destroyed during the fight begun to recreate themselves. **"I'm not sure if the technique I'm going try to see if it is going to work...but I hope it does."** said Kurama.

"I see..." laughed Naruto causing Great Red to look at him with unamused glare. "So what's the plan?"

 **"Get us out!"** replied Kurama with a smirk on his own face matched by his host as Naruto's golden slitted eyes shifted to the EMS and the Rinnesharingan. Then after that as the humongous form of Kurama took a step forward a purple layers surrounded the body of the nine tail fox as it was mixed with the color of orange along with black line at the edge of it, the color continues to spread as it transformed into an armor, a horn like sword appeared in between Kurama's nose and an armor like tail grew in between the nine fox tail covered by the Susano'o armor.

 **"This form..."** Kurama muttered darkly while he knew the Susano'o is a powerful technique he never like it because it was used by the Uchiha clan.

'Hey, hey at least something is protecting us and twice the defense!' shouted Naruto in his head.

Kurama stayed silent as he closed his eyes for a moment and averted his gaze to the dragon before back to Naruto. **"You could do more Naruto than this...but this reptile is not worth to witness the true power of the six paths."** said Kurama in confidence

Naruto didn't say anything as he looked at the dragon before back to his companion who has an exciting smirk on his face.

"You ready partner?" said Naruto.

 **"Keh!"** shouted Kurama.

* * *

Great Red now narrowing his eyes at the creature that is now standing in front of him. The both of them was standing on the same ground with the same height however what made him worried is the fact Naruto reserved has now increased by tenfold passing even himself; a being that was considers the strongest by many!

 **"What the hell are you?!"** Inquired Great Red with a tone those filled with hatred as his eyes glare at Naruto standing atop the flammable Kyuubi. Great Red took one step backward and carefully watched Naruto movement as he saw the blond hadn't made a move.

"Your worst NIGHTMARE!" Naruto answered as he thrust both of his hands downward solely focused at the jaw of Kurama as the both of them gathers their chakra and soon after that slowly the energy converted into a ball as it sucked everything around into the orbs that was becoming bigger and bigger making Great Red to readied himself as he created his own beam.

Naruto and Kurama nodded at each other.

 **"Bijuudama!" ** they exclaimed at the exact same time causing Great Red to followed suit as the dragon flew upward in midair and watch the ball like energy annihilating everything in its path, hell at the moment the whole dimension was shaking under this power. It was so strong that he was certain the three factions includes the human being could feel this energy from Earth.

As the technique met each other the whole dimension turned white as both Naruto and Great Red locked eyes with one another as then the whole world engulfed by the color of orange. **"As much as I love fighting we need to go. So let's go!"** Kurama voiced out as Naruto nodded and cast one more look at the red colored dragon with a smirk while a longing look at a certain place where the Ouroboros dragon watched the battle.

 **"Sayounara Baka Red!"** Naruto waved his hand as the form of Kurama along with the Susano'o disappeared in a wisp of golden and purple flames. The blond brought his hands together, clasping them against each other as white energy mixed with black appeared beneath his feet. The energy expands and just like that the hero of the elemental nation disappeared from the sight of two dragons.

Leaving behind a mark that was forever remembered by the two strongest being that resides in the Dimensional Gap as it left a quite large scar. That day from the sheer power of both Kurama and Naruto along with Great Red the Dimensional gap itself got annihilated and turned into nothingness.

* * *

Don't forget to review! :)


	4. Yasaka

Summary: He survived the wrath of the Juubi, and has beaten a goddess. But he was lost in a world full of devil, angel and fallen angel. With a power no one could comprehend in his hands, he never expected to get involved with them. Then again, this is just the beginning; after all, peace has yet to attain.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or High School DxD. All rights belong to the respective owners of both manga and shows. This is a nonprofit work. I make no money from writing this.

Chapter 4: Yasaka

* * *

It was chaos, the amount of power Naruto and Great Red had poured in their last attack against each other causing the universe to tremble under their power as the Gods, Yokai, devils, fallen and the angel could feel the sheer amount of power from the battle between Uzumaki Naruto and The Dragon of Dragons, Great Red all the way down to Earth.

The feeling of dread, that will leave a scar to one etched into them forever. Even the current wars between the three factions couldn't be compared to this and whatever has happened worried them greatly.

Everyone is on high alert; the terrified feeling of knowing someone just challenged the Dragon Emperor creates wonder.

Who dare to challenge the fearsome Great Red?

Great Red glares at the Infinity Dragon, Ophis who is just staring at him, an amused look written on her face. Then before one knew it, the shape-shifting dragon laughs, surprising Great Red since this is the first time he heard him… her, whatever, laughed at him!

 **"Shut up you damn sissy."** snarled the Great Red, embarrass at the fact Ophis just laughed at him. The dragon averted his gaze elsewhere, staring at the now darkness that is engulfing the Dimensional Gap with nothing but amusement in his slit eyes.

 **"What a foolish thing you had done Uzumaki Naruto; to think that… another person, let alone another human other than Hagoromo managed to escape from my grasp."** said Great Red in an annoyed tone.

The infinite dragon just stares at the dragon of dragons, wondering about this Hagoromo person. A shiver could be felt running down to her spine, just imagining the thought of another person other than Uzumaki Naruto that can go toe to toe with the strongest being in the world is quite fearsome.

 **"Well, at least you finally managed to pronounce his name right."** mused Ophis with her arms folded, a smirk on cross her face as she stares at the annoyed Great Red. **"Throughout the battle… all you did was nothing but shouting Hagoromo~! What did you see in him, Red?"** said Ophis in a questioning tone.

Great Red could feel a tick mark appearing on the back of his head, his left eye twitched before a sigh escaped from his mouth. **"You're lucky you never meet anyone that could probably crush you like a bug."** Great Red grumbled admitting the strength of those he has fought, closing his eyes as he remember how the first time in his life a human humiliated him.

Fortunately the owner of the Dimensional Gap at that time wasn't there or else the teasing will be worse than this!

 **"What I see in that boy is the same thing you saw in him; power radiating out of him… not just that, but another being is living within him; I am sure you have noticed it as well."** Great Red stated with another sigh escaped from his mouth.

 **"True."** Ophis nodded her head as her eyes looking down the ground of darkness whilst her mind started pondering how she could recruit Naruto Uzumaki to the Chaos Brigade. That kind of strength and power is what she needed to defeat Great Red.

 **"Beside…"** Great Red started, interrupting the Infinite Dragon out of her thought as she tilted her head and looked at the red colored dragon that seems to be in a deep thought.

 **"It is amusing to see how he destroyed this… home of yours"** Great Red finished with a smirk on his face that made her calm and cool expression dropped.

 **"It's your fault, fixed it."** snarled the Infinity Dragon with her hands curled into a fist. Great Red just chuckled before he started laughing like a madman at that little joke he made to make the Infinite Dragon upset.

 **"I'm going, by the time I'm back, I just hope you fixed this damn place."** Ophis grumbled, turning her body around as her back now facing Great Red. Then the darkness in front of her started distorting as a portal of sort appeared and she entered the portal, disappearing into who knows where.

' **Damn place my ass... it's your fuckin' home'** Great Red thought as he rolled his eyes and released another sigh as he looked at the nothingness with a deadpanned. **"And why the fuck should I fix this damn shitty dimension?"** said Great Red an annoyed.

 **"This is so annoying…"** The giant reptile remarked as he tapped one of his claws on the ground of darkness, causing everything around him to tremble and slowly the colored of light mixed with many others filling the darkness around him.

 **"The next time we meet… I'm going to freaking' kill you, Uzumaki Naruto."** said Great Red.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto snapped his eyes open only to be greeted by nothing but darkness, he could feel there was something on his hands probably being handcuffed and another at his feet preventing him from moving. The blond could sense multiple signatures around him more of them were outside by indicate of their energy which is chakra presence.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked in an audible whispered that alerted everyone within the room as he could hear yelling and multiple footsteps in the distant where he was captivated. Yet he does not care about any of that, the only thought in his mind was questioning that he hopes Kurama could answer.

However the nine tail fox remained silent, leaving the blond with his own thought and boredom of what he should do in this situation. Thinking about this he could just leave this place with ease by using the instant teleportation, but where is the fun in that? Beside he doesn't feel any ill intent from these creatures… expect fear?

"Are you awake?" a feminine voice asked softly as he could feel the warm energy radiating from her body snapping the blond out of his thought as he tilted his head to the source of the sure takes I guess you're. It sure takes you long enough to wake up, devil."

"Devil?" Naruto questioned her, confused by what he just heard from the female beside beels human enough and to be accused as a devil is kind of offensive in one Uzumaki Naruto book.

However the female decided to ignore him as she put tantalum of her richest, giving go the blond's chest, giving a more directed warm vibe that soothe his nerve. "We found you unconscious in our territory, now why don't you tell me your true devil intentions of coming to repeat the devil?" she asked to repeat the word 'devil' again causing him to scowled.

"Well, I don't know that myself." Naruto grumbled in a reply came from the side what makes you think I came here to do something bad?"

"Your kind has been trespassing our … territory surprising to see no ever comes here, now surprising to see no one here, now even if the war has ended."

"War? Are you talking about the Great Fourth Shinobi War?"

The woman quirked her eyebrow in curiosity at what she just heard. "I do not know such war. Now answer the question!"

"Look woman, I'm not even sure why I'm here in the first place!" Naruto growled slowly getting annoyed and this blindfold don't help either!

"Fine! If … you're not a devil without a purpose… then are you a stray?" The woman questioned with narrowed eyes as the blond notice warmth feeling in his heart suddenly become slightly… hotter?

'Where the fuck are you, you damn Kitsune!?'

The Kyuubi no Kitsune snorted at that. **"Listen…it might have been completely my fault that you're being captive."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked the nine tail fox confusing the people which made Kurama facepalmed.

 **"Talk in your thought for fuck's sake!"**

'Fine' Naruto grumbled in his thought in return as he momentarily ignored the outside world, taking a Look, went to listen to the wise Kurama.

"Look we can either do this quickly or escape this place without… attracting attention to us -"

'You caused this…why should I listened to you?" interrupted Naruto with a smirk that slowly ended up on his face which made the woman clenched her lips as she stare at the smirking blond with nothing but annoyance as she couldn't trace anyone nearby.

 **"That's fair enough."** Kurama nodded with a sigh. **"Okay then…we've been captive in this room by chakra users which I believe you already knew…for five fuckin' hours."**

Naruto chuckled at that, before the chuckle turned into a full grown laughter making everyone inside the room tense at what just happened.

'How the fuck did I get captured?'

 **"I was careless…"** Kurama replied in shame as he could feel his cheeks reddened from nothing but embarrassment.

'I should have known.'

"Yasaka-sama!" one of the guards shouted in alert when they suddenly pick a sudden large source of power from the blindfold Naruto. Everyone within the room tense at this and was preparing for the worse outcome to happen.

The now name Yasaka narrowed her eyes at the blond as a gust of wind hit her face causing her long blonde haired to sways harshly on the air as six blue azure flames surrounding her and Naruto. "Do not worry, I got this under control!"

"Are you…sure?" a voice suddenly asked from behind her causing a couple of sweat dripping down her face as she took a fighting stance.

The elite guards of Yasaka quickly made their moves as they moved swiftly through the crowds of yokai towards Naruto with their hand encased by chakra.

 **"Limbo"** Naruto muttered softly to himself which only heard by the shock Yasaka as the moment her guards' fists was a couple inches away from Naruto they were all brought down to the ground by something invisible.

Naruto through the blindfold quickly grabbed Yasaka's arm as they both then disappeared shocking many of them as chaos soon befall around them.

Meanwhile Naruto and Yasaka appeared in a clearance that is surrounded by trees as the blond flung the woman off him and he leapt a couple meters away from her; creating some distance between them.

Naruto grabbed the blindfold off his eyes as he gaze at the woman standing a couple meters away from him, folding his arms underneath his chest with his Mangekyou and Rinnesharingan blazing deeply into her as he took note of her appearance.

Yasaka is a young woman with a voluptuous figure wearing a shrine maiden attire that slightly outstretch because of her large breasts, she has long blonde hair cascading freely down her shoulders, her golden colored eyes glaring back at him with intensity.

"B-beautiful..." Naruto unconsciously sputtered out the words causing the blonde haired Kyuubi to lose her glare with a blush spreading across her attractive face.

 **"You surely are showing off."** Kurama said in his thought a smirk was on his face at the display of power. **"Be aware that despite me inside you…your body is not fully recovered…three minutes is all you have."**

"Fine by me…beside I'm not here to fight her…" Naruto replied the Bijū. "So how much damaged did I received from that lizard?"

"Lots…but give it a day or two and you'll be completely healed." Kurama answered his host before his eyes widened. "Watch out!"

"Hmph" Was all Naruto said as his eyes caught a slightly slower movement of Yasaka dashing towards him, her fist were enhance by her chakra while three blue azure fireball flew towards him.

 **"Shinra Tensei"** Naruto exclaimed as an invisible gravitation circled around him protecting him from the fire causing smokes to erupt around him. His eyes narrowed when Yasaka wasn't in sight, quickly sensing someone behind him Naruto slightly tilted his head before the woman went through his body shocking her as the leader of Yokai fist met the ground causing the ground beneath them to shatter.

Naruto whistled at what just happened. "I can't believe I just did that. And you're not bad either."

 **"Talk about not fighting that vixen."** Kurama sweat dropped at the damaged they both have caused.

"Look I do not want any trouble." Naruto said through the dusts and debris with the sharingan and Rinnesharingan deactivated. However what happened next causing his eyes to widen in surprise, tails…not just one but nine targeted him causing Naruto to channel his chakra as he started jumping around dodging the tails attack.

Naruto took a deep breath whilst midair and exclaimed

 **"Fūton: Renkudan!"** Naruto exclaimed as he released a high compressed air ball that causes the dusts to dispersed along with leveling the forests in its direction.

"T-that could've killed me!" Yasaka growled as she was now visible to Naruto…darn, even now she looks even more prettier than before not to mention the heavy yet sexy tone she was giving thanks to her currently half human and half Kyuubi transformation.

Then it finally clicked him.

"You're a Kyuubi!"

"Hmph, then you should already know who you talk to, devil."

"Nope sorry….beside you attacked me first." Naruto retorted in defense that made a tick mark appeared on her face. "And how many times did I tell you, I'm not a devil!"

Yasaka narrowed her eyes at this, she knew he have chakra resides within him but it's not wrong either to accused him as a devil since most devils nowadays are being reincarnated and some of them were part of the yokai race.

"Then what are you?" Yasaka asked which made Naruto silent for a moment that made Kurama sweat dropped, whispering the words Naruto stare back at Yasaka.

"The Toad Sage Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

After the intense short battle and conversation they have with each other in the clearance Yasaka finally complied and taking Naruto to her palace giving him a rather nice and comfortable outfit, not to mention they serve ramen! But despite that he feels uncomfortable at being watched like a fuckin' prisoner!

 **"That you were right, my friend."** Kurama laughed hysterically remembering what happened between him and the past relation he have with his past Jinchuriki. Naruto snorted at that as he walked out of the fancy looking room by opening the large golden colored door with a maid already waiting outside.

"This way Naruto-sama…" the maid bowed politely as she walk ahead with Naruto following suit…well at least someone treated him kindly enough. God back in Konoha he was always treated as a demon and monster and here when he is around the yokai presence he got himself treated like he was a devil! How can he proved that he is not a devil, damn it?

"What does Yasaka want from me?" Naruto asked not caring one bit at the glare he got from the maid.

"Yasaka-sama wanted proof…that you're not a devil, Naruto-sama." The maid replied as the blond hair shinobi sigh and with a nod he followed her without asking another question as he took his moment walking through the large palace.

"I still feel like I'm a prisoner, damn it!" the blond growled in his thought as he then realized that he was now in a larger room with red couches and a large table on the middle of the couches and sitting on one of the couches was a smiling Yasaka as she thank her maid and told Naruto to take a sit.

"What do you want woman?" Naruto grumbled at the smiling Yasaka whom giggled at Naruto still rude behavior.

"What do I need to do to make you stop hating me, N-a-r-u-t-o Kun?" Yasaka huskily whispered on his left ear as she appeared beside the blushing Naruto who just growl in return. "Beside I'm the owner here…so you should treat me with a more…graceful attitude or maybe that you do not know how to act like one, sage-kun?"

'Ignore her…ignore her…ignore her!' Naruto mentally stated as he calmed himself down and released a sigh and asked her. "What do you want me to do to prove you that I'm not lying?"

"I want you to go into sage mode." Yasaka replied as Naruto silently nodded and closed his eyes and started gathering the natural energy around him in a matter of seconds shocking even the leader of yokai.

Yasaka couldn't believe the fact she got someone whom capable of using the natural energy of this dimension without losing their sanity in a matter of seconds! Even herself despite being the strongest among the rest slightly having a bit problem in separating the evil energy of Mother Nature and took longer to collect the natural energy.

"I believe you now." The blonde headed Kyuubi stated making Naruto sweat dropped as he gave her a nod and staring back at her gaze. Now if he thinks about it he wondered where he should go after this…leaving the yokai territory might not be a wise choice since from her story the devils are bad creature like most of the people in the Elemental Nation believes.

"Is something troubling you, Naruto?"

"Yeah like the fact I hate being treated like I'm a prisoner!"

"Well it is hardly our fault. Like I told you already more than a decade we're having a hard time since the war between the three factions caused more damaged than we have thought. Human kind would cease to exist if we yokai wasn't here to prevent such thing from happening…" she informed him shocking Naruto. "It was practically disaster here down on earth but the angels, fallen and devils does not care as they continue to destroy what we protected and eventually killing some of our races in the process."

"Chain of hatred…" Naruto mumbled which could be heard by Yasaka as the Kyuubi gave him a smile and nodded her head.

"Yes that you were right. And as the time passed we managed to build our strength once the war is over. However since the devils lost a lot of their population they created the evil piece system which let them able to resurrected any kind of races except for godly being. And we the yokai races are targeted by them because of our reserves…and trespassing in our land is a dead wish for them."

Naruto nodded as he pondered over everything he heard from Yasaka. Even out here in this world hatred existed...but overall at some point he was a disappointed to know that the human of this world is very weak…in fact they're weaker than even the civilians back in his world by the story he heard from her!

"Now Naruto-kun" she purred at him with a smirk on her face sending a chill running down to his spine as Yasaka sitting on his laps. "To not raise anymore suspicion between us and the yokai faction why don't you tell me more about yourself or at least where you came from…because falling out of a crack in the sky obviously created something to wonder. And that earthquake we felt a week ago doesn't make anything better"

"Earthquake?" Naruto wondered about that...was it because of the clash he have against the giant red lizard. Surely that might've been the case but he doubted that she knew it was him who caused that.

"Yes earthquake..." Yasaka giggled at the dumfounded yet serious look lingered on his face for but the slightest moment as she teased him even more. "Perhaps you might be the one whom caused the disaster?"

This woman...

 **"I like her already!"** Kurama laughed as the nine tail fox realized that this vixen keeping the blond in the corner and would've no choice to tell her truth. Then again Naruto could easily lie but he doubted that Naruto is that kind of person whom prefers lying than telling the truth. Yasaka is a very cunning and it suits her very well.

'Oh shut up will ya!' Naruto snarled back in his thought as he tried to come up with the most logical answered or at least something that would make them changed their topics. Fortunately he was saved when suddenly a man appeared while bowing his head down at the surprised yet curious Yasaka at the sudden appearance of one of her men.

"Yasaka-sama."

"Speak!"

"We recently received an emergency report...it seems the west side of Kyoto has been breached by an unknown group."

"I see..." the blonde haired Kyuubi nodded as she dismissed the men and he disappeared seconds later leaving Naruto and Yasaka alone with each other once again."It seems I might need your help this time around, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Heh"


	5. Khaos Brigade

Author Note: I apologize it took me sometimes to finally update the fifth chapter of the Strongest Human Revised. But here I am with the fifth chapter and I hope everyone will like it and like always please review! I must admit I don't know much about the Yokai factions since the information provided from wiki are limited but I hope this won't disappoint anyone and if you wanted to critics make sure you pointed out the mistakes so I can be better in future chapters.

Now before we continue and began with the fifth chapter I would like to point out some of the questions or statements being pointed out here on the fourth chapter of strongest revised. DO MIND if you want a straight forward answer just dropped by a PM. There's also some new stories like the Fiore Guardian and the Animosity Love so make sure…if you want dropping by to read the story. Also I'm going to make a new crossover story for Naruto x RWYB, the pairing had been decided and I hope everyone will like it!

If you're reading Fiore Guardian please do tell me some girls that you would like to see paired with Naruto; there is one already, Irene Belserion. And I did dropped a note saying that Naruto will and can access to two magic or three (depends if you guys want three), I already have one in mind…something that my stupid brain came up with (you will not be surprise, I repeat you will not be surprised!). Now let's go with answering the questions that I haven't answered.

Black (Guest): I am! Don't worry!

anbu31uchiha: Here it is :)

Raikaguken: Soon enough; it will take me times but there is no way I'm abandoning any of the stories I wrote unless for a reason. For the pairing it's going to be a Naruto x Yasaka I'm not sure about Naruto, Yasaka and Rossweisse. Tell you what it depends if my fans want it to be a two girl harem.

EternalKing: That is right. Beside don't you think it's kind of weird if you saw a man falling down from the sky? Yeah…unfortunately Yasaka saw that; that is why she accused him as a devil even if he has shown her he isn't a devil but a human with chakra.

BartWLewis: Thank you!

Guest (Guest): I'm certainly continuing this story. The eternal love is going to be rewritten at the moment I'm changing the old plot lines. I am so looked forward towards the new version.

POkermaster: Thank you! I loved a single pairing…maybe it will stay that way.

Agent 003 Taco Cat: Thanks!

Terumi Calamity: Glad you liked it and thanks.

KuronyanXIII: I will see what I can do and thank you for the praised! I'm trying my best and I will update this story…mark my words: I'm going to finished this story, believe it! Lol…anyway your English isn't that bad…much better than some friends over here, just be confident yourself :)

Now let's get onto the fifth chapter!

* * *

Last time on Strongest Human Revised

* * *

"Now Naruto-kun" she purred at him with a smirk on her face sending a chill running down to his spine as Yasaka sitting on his laps. "To not raise anymore suspicion between us and the yokai faction why don't you tell me more about yourself or at least where you came from…because falling out of a crack in the sky obviously created something to wonder. And that earthquake we felt a week ago doesn't make anything better"

"Earthquake?" asked Naruto wondered about that...was it because of the clash he have against the giant red lizard. Surely that might've been the case but he doubted that she knew it was him who caused that.

"Yes earthquake..." Yasaka giggled at the dumfounded yet serious look lingered on his face for but the slightest moment as she teased him even more. "Perhaps you might be the one whom caused the disaster?"

This woman...

 **"I like her already!"** Kurama laughed as the nine tail fox realized that this vixen keeping the blond in the corner and would've no choice to tell her truth. Then again Naruto could easily lie but he doubted that Naruto is that kind of person whom prefers lying than telling the truth. Yasaka is a very cunning and it suits her very well.

'Oh shut up will ya!' Naruto snarled back in his thought as he tried to come up with the most logical answered or at least something that would make them changed their topics. Fortunately he was saved when suddenly a man appeared while bowing his head down at the surprised yet curious Yasaka at the sudden appearance of one of her men.

"Yasaka-sama." shouted the man.

"Speak!" said Yasaka.

"We recently received an emergency report...it seems the west side of Kyoto has been breached by an unknown group."

"I see..." the blonde haired Kyuubi nodded as she dismissed the men and he disappeared seconds later leaving Naruto and Yasaka alone with each other once again."It seems I might need your help this time around, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Heh"

* * *

Chapter 5:

Khaos Brigade

Beta'ed by:

Omega Delta

* * *

Blue cerulean eyes staring back at a paired of golden yellow eyes with an amusement smile appearing on his face as his back leaning back on the red sofa. "Can you please repeat that again? Cause you know…my ears are kind of ringing just then?" Naruto asked with a smile that she knew so well as the leader of the Yokai faction just send him an annoyed look.

"Watch your language, human!" shouted The man in white cloak shouted with anger at the disrespect tone Naruto just gave their leader…Ahh there goes the fun of teasing the other version of Kurama.

 **"That's not my alternate self you retard nor is she my sibling! This is another dimension, idiot!"**

'Shut up, I know that!' The blond retorted as his attention went back towards the glaring man…yokai…whatever. Naruto sighed as he studied the man across his with an animalistic feature…those of a monkey with long black, fur covered tails from head to his feet and shoulder length hair.

The man…monkey was wearing an armor set of sort, covering his abdomen and chest, over those are red cloak with a white hood on its' back and golden colored trims, and a katana is strapped on the left side of his waist.

"Well it depends." Naruto answered him with a genuine smile on his face that somehow sends a chill to the both of them. But Yasaka stayed silent, watching how the enigma interacted with her bodyguard though she quirked an eyebrow when she noticed him disappeared in a swirl of leaf noticing him appearing second later right behind the nervous Saru.

The shinobi chuckled, sending a chill once more to the poor monkey as he stayed stiff and glaring at him from the corner of his eyes though the word 'glare' doesn't seems to be the right word here…it is more like, worried and fear even if he tries to shook those feelings away.

"You looked more like monkey king Enma." Naruto stated as he studied the nervous ape man face to be precise at the hair on it. "But whatever…I don't care about any of that. So tell me why do yo think I should respect someone that mistaken me as a damn devil? I don't even how a devil looks like damn it!"

Yasaka face palmed, his still fuming over that? What is he a child? It's true; she admitted that she did accuse him as a devil. Why shouldn't she? He appeared out of a hole in the sky damn it!

"B-because s-she's our leader!" stuttered the monkey.

"Hmm…true…" said the blond chuckled as he then laughed with his back now leaning to one of the pillars in the room. "Well yeah she's your leader, but not mine. So I can do whatever I want and beside respect is earned, not through some title or shit." He told him glaring slightly at the smiling Yasaka.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune humming a melodic tone with the smile never falling. "I'll be fine Saru…thank you for your concern. So please help those in need of treatments. I can take this matter into my own." said Yasaka.

"H-hai!" squeaked the monkey.

The amusement never leaving his face as Naruto watched the monkey man disappeared, his eyes then staring back at her paired of golden seeing nothing but curiosity within them though he must admit she looked kinda hot.

 **"What are you a pervert?"** asked Kurama.

'The sooner the better no?" the blond asked his tenant thinking about his sensei, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Ebisu…everyone he knows about including his beloved grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen are a pervert. 'And Jiraiya-sensei is the worse of them all…' he mused with a tinge of sadness lingering in his heart.

Just for a moment he was wondering what would happened if Jiraiya is still alive? His probably proud of him yet sad not to see him anymore…well~ it doesn't matter anymore since he is bound to live here…might as well stopped thinking about the past and leaving them behind now is his best choice. Who knows maybe one day he can go back to the Elemental Nation but for the moment that kind of thing is impossible.

Unknown to him, Yasaka could see the sadness in his eyes for a moment but decided to stay silent as she just observed him who seems to be in a very deep thought. Different expression could be seen and for now she sees nothing but sadness.

'You're a very mysterious person, Naruto.' Yasaka thought giggling to herself as she made her way towards him, closing their distance. Her hand grabbing his own, snapping the shinobi out of his thought as he stare at her with surprise.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Hah! She's making a move on you! This is your chance brat, show those sensei of yours' what you can do!" said Kurama.

Naruto eyebrow twitched as he mentally released a growled before shutting off their connection as his attention went back to the smiling Kitsune. "Well…what are you doing?" he repeated the same question, noticing the grip on his hand hardened causing him to groan in pain when her grip is too strong.

"Oops…" Yasaka trailed off sheepishly as the smile turning into a sly one. "Do I really need to repeat myself?"

"Yes…" said Naruto.

"Fine…" she pouted at him as she then released the grip on his hand. Her eyes gazed deeply into his blue eyes. As she saw her own reflection in them as her voluptuous figure resting on his own with his back leaning on the pillar.

Then she brought her hand up, trailing the feature of his face and gently resting on his birthmarks with a small smile appearing on her face as he shivered under her touch.

"I need your help for this…it's true I can handle them myself…but somehow, somewhere…even you could sense their presence? I'm worried Naruto…that is why I'm…I'm begging you to help me!" pleaded Yasaka.

Naruto frowned but he didn't say anything, right now his mind was pondering about the decision he should take. He knows what he wanted to do…he wanted to help them but should he participate in a mess that was not his own..?

"Y-you don't need to beg me though!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hmm?" said Yasaka

"I will help you." Naruto answered with her smiling in delight. "But I'm not sure…I mean, sure…I can protect you and everyone…but you know, I don't know these people that much…there is no reason for me to protect them…let alone staying here to help you…" he trailed off making her giggled.

"You could have fled the moment I released you from those handcuffed…" she stated firmly with that smile still on her beautiful face as she then continued.

"Yet you didn't…and beside…if you need a reason to fight...Then I would like you to fight for me, I need you…now and at this moment because I'm worried. Not for myself rather for the danger ahead of us!" said Yasaka.

Naruto stare at her for a while and for some reason he feels like he should stay and help…god he really hated this woman. 'Damn you woman!' he cursed in his thought and thankfully he hadn't need to hear anything coming from his tenant.

"Hmm…fine but I expected for you to give me some rewards…" Naruto replied in return with a smirk etching on his face that made her uncomfortable for a slightest moment before it turned into amusement.

"I'll see what I can do." She giggled halfheartedly. "What is it do you want?" she asked as she stopped leaning onto him and was now a meter away from him. Her smile was still there though he could see that she seem to be forcing them.

"I'll tell you afterwards…" said Naruto cryptically.

Yasaka sighed but nodded her head nonetheless to say the least she was grateful to have him by her side for now at least. But knowing the blond shinobi for the past few minutes she knew he isn't that kind of man that would seeks nothing but lust; another bonus to her side.

"Very well." said. The Kyuubi nodded with Naruto just stare at her weirdly but said nothing as he watched her walking away. "I've been thinking about how this I going to be…Naruto…I want you to watch my back…okay?" she said more than a question which the blond chuckled in return.

"That simple?" the shinobi mused as he saw the smile appearing on her face.

"Yes." she said.

"As you wish." said Naruto nodded with a mocking bow as she rolled her eyes and walked out of her throne following suit by the shinobi as he took that span of seconds to gathered natural energy, sensing the approaching enemies with a rise of eyebrow.

Walking out of the Kyoto's leader resident the blond sight were greeted by the sight of many soldiers prepared to die for their leader chanting her name as the woman with a delicate face send her army a smile filled with nothing but love.

 **"Your wife material."** smirked Kurama.

Ugh

'Shut up.'

* * *

The sun is slowly setting as it's orange to red shimmering colored glittering across the sky with the color of sky darkened as the moon slowly making into its' way.

Below in a clearance of a complete barren wasteland two figures was standing across each other, their bodies were covered in scratches and burn marks with blue flames scattering on the earth soils that seems to burned the core of the earth as it blazing brightly in the dark and the heat could be felt from miles away.

Yasaka, the leader of the Yokai faction could feel her heart wavers for a moment as she realized that she's currently losing the battle. Her thought actually wasn't lingering around herself rather it was towards them, her people…everyone she cares about and her beloved citizen and the thought of losing this battle makes her even more anxious.

'How did it come to this?' thought Yasaka.

It was simple at first, nothing that would scream danger at her…and yet here she is standing in the middle of a barren wasteland with dead bodies around her, scattering like fallen leaf with either their heads severed or lost half of their body.

Fortunately some of them still breathing, although barely alive with burned marks imbedded on their body that would leave a mark if they somehow able to live.

The Kitsune gritted her teeth in frustration as her distorted vision, as she lost her balance as soon as she felt more of her strength leaving her. Golden pupils with black slitted eyes glaring at the man levitating with wings on his back, above her whilst folding his hands underneath his chest not leaving the amusement smile on his face as the man himself looking down at the woman he thought was worth the attention.

The man flying above her has the appearance of a middle age man somewhere around his thirty. He has silver wavy silver colored haired with bangs cascading down passed his shoulders and the exact same color of beard.

The man has pairs of black wings on his back flapping gracefully with his body covered by a full body armor protecting with a chest plate on his chest as it extended down to his arms and feet in the colored of black and silver.

The battle was fun at first but now…there's no enjoyment in them. The Kyuubi no Kitsune is strong, really strong he believes with a reserve matched his own…maybe more?

Yet the woman is struggling to fight back, let alone standing on her ground. 'Perhaps she had used too much of her energy?' The silver haired man muses with his thought, eyes never leaving the panting Yasaka.

"This is quite boring…" said. The man levitating above her yawned with the palm of his right hand covering his mouth whilst closing his eyes not finding her a threat rather a toy to be played with.

The man began to twiddling with his hand, finding them more amusing than the Kyuubi who was still on her knees…probably thinking of some plan that would take him down. 'That would be interesting.' he continued musing with his thought. 'I wonder how much time left before her fall and admit defeat? Ophis did give me her blessing. A couple more of hours left, maybe another hour or two? It's been long since I fought someone this long.' thought the Man.

"Is that so…Rizevim Livan Lucifer?" Yasaka said through her hard breathing whilst at the same time gritting towards the man showing him her frustration.

Though not sensing the danger, the man merely shrugged his shoulder however the thought of underestimating her never leave his mind. "W-why would someone like you…waste your time here..?" she questioned his motivation causing him to chuckle.

"Wasting my time? No, well you see I love to cause chaos and wreak havoc!" Rizevim told her with a mocking smile on his face. "Beside…I have two objectives and I will tell you both of them out of pure generous. My first objective is to capture you." said Rizevim.

Yasaka clenched her lips, she was mad and that's an understatement. If all he wanted was to captured her then why causing this much trouble!

"I love to cause chaos." said Rizevim.

The blonde haired woman growled to herself, anger slowly taking over her but that soon receded as she took a deep breath, knowing that rage won't make her win anything. Beside he mentioned two, thus making her wonder; what's the second one?

"And t-the second one is?" shakily asked Yasaka.

Rizevim laughed loudly, his laughter echoing through the darkness before it died down as his eyes roaming around their surroundings, seeming like he was looking for something…for someone…that's hiding here in the dark which couldn't be seen by their naked eyes.

The Lucifer was annoyed; he could sense him…his faint energy which was quite small in his opinion. Of course he wouldn't dare to question the might Infinite Dragon ordered but from his respective of view the man he was looking for is nothing but a coward that is currently hiding in the dark. But he have to give the man a credit since even now he couldn't seems to track his location other than sensing him..

The silver haired man eyes returned back to her, narrowing for a slightest moment and spoke with his index finger pointing at Yasaka.

"I don't know if I should tell this but…tell me woman…Have you ever heard the name Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the devil.

Yasaka stare at him, looking a bit confused seemingly like she was innocent who he believes was a complete lie. "Whether you believed it or not, I don't know him." She gave him a straight answered.

"Ah…but you see." Rizevim stopped his sentence for but a moment before smiling. "I never told anyone about his gender…that's mean he is indeed here. So the question was will he continue to hide or show himself here? You know I can keep this up all day long and before you know you will fall here just like everyone around you!" he exclaimed.

"Is that so..? This is my home…my land, I'm unbeatable here!" said Yasaka with confidence.

The super devil chuckled, unbeatable? He could see that she was struggling to stand let alone fighting him without getting more scratches! From the way things are he could bet with his life that he will win this battle!

"You should be grateful, woman." The Lucifer grinned as his eyes glowered down towards her who just smiles. "You're powerful, I admire that and admit it…but unlike you my objective is to kill anyone standing in my way to get what I wanted; I want him whether you like it or not!" Rizevim shouted.

Yasaka gritted her teeth, clenching her hands into a fist. "B big talk from someone who is working under, someone else. I thought devils doesn't like to working together…b-but this chaos brigade you mentioned…I cannot, will not let something like this aside!" she exclaimed as her haired swaying harshly in the air, nature chakra gathering around her as she reclaimed them and make it her own.

The burn marks and bruises on her body all were covered by steams before healing them without leaving a scratched. The frowned on her beautiful face disappeared, turning into a smile as a pair of golden eyes glaring back towards him, her clenched hands released from their grip as she took a deep breath feeling her healing factor doubling…right now, at this moment she feels…

Invincible!

"I will end your life MYSELF!" Yasaka vowed roaring viciously as the ground beneath her shattered, shocking him at the sudden burst of pace and power. The super devil just watched with mild of surprise and shock, yet he remained in his position, watching her movement carefully never missing a single detail as he took his own stance and smirking in excitement.

* * *

"Bring it!" said Rizevim.

"A world of silence, I would like to return to the Dimensional Gap that is my home…and reclaim that silence. That is all." A cute young girl stated with pointed tip ears that are covered by her long black hair that reaches down to her hips and gray paired of eyes staring into his. Her attire consists of a gothic Lolita fashion.

The both of them standing across each other, surrounding by the abyss of darkness, neither side making a move as they only observe though the Infinite Dragon extended her hand and offered him a small smile, something that would rarely appeared on her emotionless face.

"Will you accept my offer Uzumaki Naruto and joined Khaos Brigade?" she questioned by tilting her head making the blond tensed slightly, for a moment he wondered his choosing of choice.

Should he accept the offer?

Or should he turn it down?

Khaos Brigade sounded fishy in his opinion…they seems to be like the Akatsuki version of his world…only worse? Not quite sure about that…but their goal is pretty much the same…although at the same time sounded very different.

The Akatsuki wanted peace for the world, so does The Ouroboros dragon though her motive more towards her rather than the world.

'I don't like this…' he thought with amusement, folding his arms on his chest as he took a couple more minutes to think over it. But no matter how much time he took, he feels more anxious rather than excitement over this organization; Khaos Brigade.

What would happen if Ophis got betrayed? After all Pain got betrayed by Uchiha Obito whose goal was to revive the Juubi instead of uniting the nation by implanting fear to the five Great Shinobi Village.

Will they have the same goal or worse when that happened?

In the end…the answer he could come up with is.

"I'm not sure…" said Naruto trailed off as their gaze met once again.

"Great Red…that stupid dragon…sure is powerful huh? But unlike you I don't have any grudge against him. Nor anyone…not even Yasaka…we're more like acquaintance with each other instead of enemies. Like him…which I believe you already knew, were holding back…he was merely testing me and yet I was losing by a small margin…" explained Naruto.

"No…" said Ophis.

Naruto merely tilted his head at hearing her faint and soft tone of voice as he quirked an eyebrow waiting for the Infinite Dragon to continue.

"Because you were handicapped in your fight, you're a powerful individual Uzumaki…your power is needed in this world…especially to eradicate Great Red from my home and this world." She stated with narrowed eyes that made him sweat a little. "Join me and I will make you even stronger!" said Ophis.

 **"Don't get nervous! We can beat her since I'm here now!"** said Kurama.

'I'm just weary of her intention…' Naruto chuckled at his partner. 'Beside…I'm more worry about Yasaka more than myself. I just hope my clone would protect her from any danger.' thought Naruto.

 **"Heh, your mate aside…let me speak to this loli."** said Kurama.

Naruto just rolled his eyes before his blue turned into red with black slit that are glaring back towards Ophis. The ouborous dragon merely lifted her eyebrow but said nothing as she observes her next possible member of her organization.

 **"Dear Ophis, I'm Kurama and it is a pleasure to meet you."** Naruto spoke, his tone seeming heavier than ever and the birthmarks on his face becoming more prominent. **"You want an answer from us? Very well…the answer would be no, so fuck off and go back to your stupid home."** said the possessed Naruto.

Naruto face palmed.

'Stupid idiot, fur ball!' thought Naruto.

 **'Shut up I'm speaking now!'** shouted Kurama back.

The Infinite Dragon eye twitched as her grey eyes glaring back towards the smirking Naruto/Kurama. Even though she lacked emotion the both of them could see the annoyance appearing in her face.

"I see…but unfortunately, I'm not taking no for an answer." The Ouroboros dragon stated with her gaze glowered towards the smirking Kurama.

 **"Heh if it's fighting you're looking for then…I'm in!"** Kurama exclaimed as he took a stance, pretty much similar with Naruto and waited for the loli to attack him. The infinite dragon stood there, silently observing the man standing across her.

Uzumaki Naruto is an enigma in her mind, he was strong and powerful…a potential mate if she must admit but that's something for another matter. Right now at this moment she knew she wasn't speaking to him and yet his aura still remained the same; bright and warm.

'Who are you really, Uzumaki Naruto?' she mused with so many possible answer going through her head though she should have known better. Ophis released a sigh, this will be a long battle…and if she got lucky she can win it and maybe kidnapping him will be the best choice.

But can she do it? After witnessing the battle between the two, Great Red and Uzumaki Naruto, she wasn't quite certain if she could take him head on…a one on one battle was supposed to be her advantage here however Naruto wasn't a normal individual. His prowess did surpassed her own and Great Red and to fight him alone is rather a foolish thing but she got an advantage over this matter.

She knew Naruto knows it…but does the blond know his limit? He wasn't weakened per say but he seems to be…headless…like there wasn't a purpose for him to continue living in this world. He was lost…how pathetic…yet at the same time scary. A person without a purpose is like a puppet without its master and right now she could see that in him.

"I believe…you won't change your mind?" she asked one last time, noticing his eyes returning blue, so does the whisker marks on his cheeks. Her grey paired of eyes watching him steeling his gaze as he gave her a nod. "I see…if that is your answer…then, I…shall respect them…" said Ophis.

The blond blinked, didn't she said she wasn't taking a 'no' for an answer?

"But…wasn't it you who told me, you won't take a no for an answer..?" asked Naruto.

"True." She said in an amusing tone however the lacked of expression on her face made it creepier for the blond. "But fighting you is not what I'm looking for…" she trailed off remembering the words spoken from Great Red. "However I believe…instead of a complete refusal...can we make some kind of agreement? A contract stands for the both of us? I want you by my side after all. If protecting the world…humanity and yokai is your desire than I shall support you. But when the time comes…I want you to eradicate Great Red from my home..?" asked Ophis.

Naruto sighed, he should've known better…but that kind of deal doesn't sound so bad in his opinion.

"What's your answer Uzumaki?" asked Ophis

 **"Accept it."** Kurama chimed in. **"Then after this fiasco I will tell you the reason."** said Kurama.

"Very well; but under a certain conditions." said Naruto chuckled with a smile on his face that made her blinked though she nodded her head as a small smile made their way. The two of them staring at each other before the blond flinches as he send her a smile.

"That's perhaps the only thing I can inform you with…for now, I'm going. It was a pleasure to meet you Ophis."

The Infinite Dragon didn't say anything as she watched his body distorting in a swirling motion, as a part of his body being consumed by his own technique, slowly at a time and in a couple of second later he was gone…leaving no trace behind.

'You truly are an enigma, Uzumaki Naruto…' she thought as she too stepped inside her own teleportation and left the realm.

* * *

'I…I…I was…careless…' Yasaka panted heavily as she was on the ground, covering in bruises with her sigh distorting…slowly she was losing her balance. The pain in her body made their way into her as she could feel natural energy leaving her body causing her to grimace in pain before she hit the ground with her consciousness still intact.

"This is your end, leader of Kyoto." Rizevim stated, he was panting quite heavily but thanks to Ophis's blessing his energy was unlimited but he couldn't say the same thing about her. She was powerful, he have to admit that especially her use of power…something he noted that she was powerful here in Kyoto.

It such unfortunate that her body couldn't handle the fatigue she was currently suffering from. 'I have wasted too much time anyway…' The super devil thought deeply as his right hand enveloped by a golden light then it struck her.

He is going to end her, right here and now.

Yasaka clenched her lips, she was too tired to move but that doesn't mean she cannot protect herself. Blue flames suddenly surrounding the both of them, the heat was too intense causing the devil to sweat quite heavily.

"Heh, even now…you're still putting quite a fight. Unlike the Kyoto's previous leader, I must admit…you're powerful!" Rizevim praised with a big smile widening on his face.

"But this is your end. I will kill you!" he declared with his hand tightening the grip on the spear, thrusting it forward with a wall of fire trying to stopped it from reaching her.

"I…I…won't lose..!" Yasaka exclaimed with a raspy tone, as she ignored the pain and her fatigue whilst at the same time holding her ground against the super devil. The determination on her face irked the devil to no end but instead of giving up the spear length extended as a golden spark flying everywhere.

The Kyuubi of Kyoto gritted her teeth, this wasn't enough…to stop this man from killing her. The blonde haired woman inhaled the air around her, trying to calm down as she could feel her beating heart doubling, and like a wreck train she feels nervous for the first of her life and the thought of death lingering in her thought for a while.

"N-Naruto…" she whispered softly whilst at the same time cursing the blond's name. Where was he when she needed him? He was supposed to watch over her and backed her up! He wasn't supposed to hide! Was he afraid..? Was the man in front of her right about the blond being a coward..?

She didn't know what to believe anymore.

If she lives…she wish…she wish, she could get to know him better.

"That's enough." A voice suddenly stated as he appeared in the middle of the mess letting him get pierced by the spear shocking both Yasaka and Rizevim. The silver haired man cursed the blond for his bravery but that was a foolish thing from the man that caught the attention of the Infinite Dragon.

"So you're Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Rizevim.

"True…it is I you seek." The blond chuckled with blood trailing down his lips. His blue eyes glowered at the devil standing in front of him. Naruto gritted his teeth; through the pain and all his right hand slowly reaching the spear as he tightly grip it on his palm. The super devil quirked his eyebrow but didn't say anything, not until his right's grabbed him by the collar.

"Y-you…." The silver haired devil trailed off, realizing his mistake of thinking the man in front of him was finished as he saw the blond's lips widening into a smirk.

"Boom." said Naruto.

It was too late for him to realize it as he was sent flying away a couple meters away from where he stood before, shocking even Yasaka at what just happened. The vixen doesn't exactly understand what's going on but she got the gist of it.

However she cursed herself not to be able to take advantage of this situation! The Kyuubi cursed herself for being this weak! She was the leader of the Yokai faction! Yet…yet she couldn't stop a single enemy! A devil at that too!

"Don't worry…I'll take care of him for you." A masculine voice suddenly said as she averted her gaze from the ground to him…his smiling face…his whisker marks, she didn't know why…but she was glad to see him live.

"He he…were you surprised? That was my clone using a rather unfamiliar technique…though I'm glad you're still alive Yasaka." Naruto chuckled as he ruffled her hair making her blush due to embarrassment.

"I'm not…a child…" she huffed making Naruto laughed. "But…please…please…stop this…this battle has gone long enough." Yasaka whispered softly to him as her messy blonde haired gently swaying in the air.

"As you wish…" Naruto grinned but not before channeling his yang release into Yasaka. Yasaka didn't know what's happening but suddenly she could feel her strength returning back to her as she could feel and move her feet and slowly she was on the ground next to him with a surprise expression still on her face.

"I'll tell you afterwards…" He smiled as Yasaka nodded her head, gripping his hand tightly…never leaving his side as at this moment she feels safe…she feels powerful…and by his side she shall end this remorse.

"Now…" The blond trailed off as he send a glare towards the smirking Rizevim who was now in the air with his twelve blackened wings flapping gently, and glaring back at the blonde duo.

 **"Amenominaka."** said Naruto.

Yasaka didn't know what that means but she didn't say anything but watch as suddenly without warning the reality was altered to those of snowy field with mountains and hills surrounding them.

A cold wind breeze then brushing on their face as she felt a shiver running down to her spine then before everything becoming utter chaos she heard Naruto's voice.

"Shall we begin round 2?" asked Naruto.

* * *

 **Author Note:** I'm done after this chapter and afterwards I'm going to update Animosity Love or Fiore Guardian. Make sure to review, thank you everyone!

 **Next will be:** Animosity Love or Fiore Guardian.


	6. The Power of a God

**The Strongest Human Revised**

 **Author Note:** Dear fans, I know what I did was terrible. It had been sometimes since I updated this fic; it just that I somehow lose the motivation to continue writing (that includes for the rest of my stories), despite the fact I have had published a couple new stories. In case you hadn't notice of their existence, I recommended you to check them out and a have a go in reading it. What I loved about The Strongest Human Revised or TSHR in short is perhaps the fact you actually supported this story, giving me advised, critics and all other things to make me a better writer; I am thankful for that. Without you guys, I wouldn't be here with thing long explanation that I knew most of you doesn't care; well maybe. Who knows?

Whatever the case is, I am glad to be here to inform you that I am still alive; university is perhaps the only thing that prevented me for updating most of my fics. Well, whatever the case is, and without any further ado; let's get on with the sixth chapter of the Strongest Human Revised.

I HOPE I DON'T DISSAPOINT ANYONE WITH THIS LATEST UPDATE!

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

The Power of a God

* * *

An expression of surprise and astonishment was written on the face of the son of the original Lucifer and Yasaka; the leader of the Yokai Faction. The twelve wings devil has his eyes narrowing down at the frowning human standing next to the astonished Yaska before gazing at his surroundings, contemplating whether to believe the scenery shown by his vision to be a reality or just an illusion whilst he could feel the cold breeze hitting him harshly; causing his hair and attire to swayed in the air.

To be honest, this wasn't something he had expected the human would able to do; then again, given by the short informations he received from Ophis, he realized that they have little to almost no information regarding one Uzumaki Naruto other than the prowess he had displayed in the Dimensional Gap within the battled against the great and fearsome Dragon of Dragons.

Despite knowing the danger of underestimating one Uzumaki Naruto, a part of him of being a devil doubted Ophis to a certain extends. There is no way this human would be able to survived the Great Red! Since, right now at this moment he blond is nothing extraordinary, and he willing to bet that in the end he will be the winner of this battle.

He doubted that anyone can defeat him in a one on one fight; not to a human anway.

That is just humiliating.

'He is just a human…' Rizevim repeated the mantra once again in his thought, despite that, he knew deep within his heart not to underestimate Naruto. After all, there is no way Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God would lie to him.

This is a special mission and he is excited to see the prowess of Uzumaki Naruto.

"An illusion?" The super devil spoke in sheer amusement, taking another moment of silence to look around at his surroundings, taking notes of the landscape around him as he spotted that they are being surrounded by mountains that are covered with thick ices, to hills that are decorated with snows covering the surface, and above him is the sound of the growling thunder as he sees the black clouds covering the horizon with the lightning whilst the snow raining down heavily. Below them he noticed, the ground is covered with a thick fogs that would be hard to penetrate without those of normal eyes.

That might be the case for him as well; but he is a super devil for reasons. Despite that, he doesn't doubt Naruto alongside with Yasaka would not be able to pin point his location or looking through the thick spot to see him.

Naruto neither respond or saying anything in return as he just gaze upward, meeting the gaze of Rizevim whom smirked in returned. After taking the moment of looking at surroundings, the super devil averted his attention to Yasaka, noticing the Kitsune is covered by a hue of red bubbling chakra with a form that has a pair of fox ears and a tail; the said energy was surprisingly healing her from her wounds and injury that would've taken sometimes if it just to her healing factor.

Rizevim let his curiosity known as he chuckled and send the shinobi a look of impressed.

"You're an interesting individual, Uzumaki Naruto. No wonder you have earned the curiosity of the Infinite Dragon God Ophis!" the silver haired devil exclaimed, as the smirked never leave his face whilst their eyes are locked with each other. "However now I have the chance to meet you and let me tell you something, I doubted a disgraceful human such as yourself able to go toe to toe with someone like me nor surviving the battle against the Great Red!"

Yasaka frowned, as her ears twitched when she heard the devil spoke with pure excitement whilst at the same time mocking her opponent. But hearing the sentences left from his mouth shocked her, and to be honest that was a big news for even someone like her.

Her assumption was correct regarding the enigma standing beside her. The tremor she felt back then before she met the blond actually had something to do with him! But to know the fact, Naruto had went toe to toe and survived the encountered against the strongest being in existence was just…a surprised.

It was mind boggled!

The billion yen question is perhaps how is he able to suppress all of his power? Right now, at this moment she had to admit and agree with the son of the Lucifer that Naruto shown nothing out of ordinary that would make him a threat to either of both of them.

Boy, she knew she was wrong about that. She knew not to doubt Naruto, not at all since she recalled the fight they had earlier before this fiasco started. Her mind went back to yesterday's event, remembering the fight she had against him and aside from that; the sage had surely shown a portion of his power.

It wasn't that much; but he had shown enough that would make him a threat in her book since Naruto had took down her elite guards in a spontaneous moment before taking her away and confronting her that he was not an enemy to her faction.

"We can talk as much as we want later." Naruto informed the leader of the Yokai faction with a smile appeared on his face, noticing the question looks written all over her face, seemingly like waiting for an answer that he knew he must tell later if he wanted to have her trust and the yokai faction on his side.

Naruto released the grip he had on Yasaka's hand as he took a step forward before he was stopped with a question by the Kyuubi.

"Do you think you have the chance to win against him?" the Vixen asked with a frowned adoring her face. She knew not to doubt but she was worried of whatever happened in this battle since she realized she might not able to help him if the situation somehow favoring one Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

The shinobi looked back at Yasaka. "Is that supposed to be a joke? I hope it was," The Hero of the War chuckled, as his lips settled into a smirk. "There is nothing you need to worry about; a deal is a deal after all."

She didn't know why, but after hearing that…it somehow put her mind at peace. The doubts she have had before had all but disappeared.

"Yes, I remembered about the deal…" Yasaka gave the shinobi a nod with the frown on her face turned into a small smile as her mind pondered what he had in mind. "You better not ask anything weird or demanding something irrational-"

"Hmm…who knows?" Naruto chuckled when he saw the pout on her beautiful face. "Don't worry, I won't ask anything weird…after all, I'm still curious about this dimension and everything revolves around it."

Hearing that put an ease to her mind. Nonetheless whatever it is he wanted from her; she couldn't but wondered what he wanted to achieves.

'What is your goal, Uzumaki Naruto?'

* * *

As they were having a short conversation despite an enemy above them. Kurama from within the shinobi's mindscape have his eyes on his partner. So much actions had happened ever since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War; the sacrificial Of Uchiha Sasuke as he entrusted Naruto all his power into the hand; to the battled against the primordial, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya; to himself, as he sacrificed his own freedom for the sake of Naruto, promising he would stay on his partner and friend till his dying breath; and now gaining the attention of one Loli Dragon God ever since they arrived in this dimension.

To this moment, another fight added into their list of battles.

A deal is a deal; the very words that escaped from his partner's lips and perhaps another promise that he knew his partner able to fulfill. He knew and will always believe that Uzumaki Naruto is a man of his words will show this arrogance devil just what a human capable of.

To show the entire world, what Uzumaki Naruto capable of, be it a Dragon God, devils, angels, fallen and alike; by any means they will achieve another victory!

To the gods above and any beings watching, you will witness the battle that will forever be engraved in history!

" **Let's finish what we had started!"** The nine-tailed fox Bijū exclaimed with the excitement lingered in his voice accompanied with a smirk that soon followed by the shinobi.

Naruto smirked, hearing Kurama loud and clear as he have his attention back at Rizevim and began walking forward with the wind started to pick up, causing his hair to be swaying harshly in the air and each steps he took caused the ice beneath him to melt with the land soon be filled with steams.

The expression of calm on the blond face caused the son of the previous Lucifer to chuckle in excitement.

Who does this human think he is?

He have battled against anyone and so far none of them able to bested him in term of his strength and prowess. Which in the end resulted in his boredom and then the joining a new formed organization that the world barely heard.

It was a small step; and War is all about patience.

However, hearing the man, the human below him and knowing what he is capable of, the son of the original Lucifer himself couldn't hide his excitement anymore; to finally able to face someone worth of his time and attention is something that he always seeks.

But the only thing he hated about this was perhaps this person is nothing but a human.

A normal human with which he had to admit possess an ordinary power that he could sense, as the blond's reserve continues to increase and the pressure that he felt to intensify.

'Calm down…' Rizevim told himself whilst laughing at the shinobi that is now standing below him with their eyes glaring at each other. "A power boost doesn't mean anything to me." Rizevim mocked the blond haired shinobi before sending a glance at Yasaka. "Do you honestly believe he is capable of destroying me? Kyuubi!?"

Yasaka narrowed her eyes at him, but before she could give a reply. The ground beneath her trembled, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Even so, perhaps what she's about to witness was is going to be one of the greates

"Your attention should solely be on me." A deathly tone could be heard coming from his back, sending a chill running down to his spine as Rizevim spun around with eyes widened in shock but he was too late to react as a fist marked his cheek, burning his skin as it peeled it off from his cheek leaving a hot steam of air behind before he was send sailing across the land.

'Fast!' Rizevim eyes widened, not caring for the pain he felt, as eyes staring at Naruto's previous location only to see a flash of yellow with the shinobi disappeared from sights as quickly as his eyes could follow. Rizevim tried to sense him, locating the blond shouldn't be that hard…

However, he couldn't pin point his location; it was like…the shinobi was one with nature.

"It's like I never exist, right?"

A blur, that's the only thing he managed to see as he brought his arms just in time to block the upcoming attack.

But, it never came.

Naruto floating in the air, his form was shrouded in his Rikudo-Sennin mode, as his golden eyes watched the devil moved away.

Covering their distances.

"That was a surprise, Uzumaki Naruto." Rizevim admitted with a smirk of his own excitement. This human can surely packed some punch.

However, that is it.

"Come." Naruto said with eyes narrowing whilst he motioned his hand towards the frowning super devil. Both beings, human and devil readied themselves with one charging whilst the other waited patiently before they began to engage against one another in a battle of magic and chakra.

Watching from below, Yasaka was able to track their movement; although barely. She could see the battles between Naruto and Rizevim.

The later was able to put up some display of skills and managed to fight the blond, keeping up with him whenever they went into a close combat before back to their battles of magic and chakra.

But, she noticed while that is true, the son of the Satan Old faction could be seen to be struggling to cover their distances as it seems like the shinobi able to dodges anything that was being thrown at him.

In every sense of words, Rizevim's magic doesn't work against Naruto and that goes with his fighting skills too as naruto able to predict the movements being thrown at him in a spontaneous of seconds.

And then, when she thought this would continue a bit more. There she saw Naruto's fist covered in blue flames, as she saw him thrust his hand forward towards the ultimate class devil to see the super devil flying towards the blond with eyes widening in surprise.

'What the hell!?' Rizevim thought in shock as he tried to fly away but he was unable to move or dodging the upcoming punch.

The blond was that too fast for him to follow and keep up!

The shinobi fist met Rizevim's right in the side of his face, as the sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberate in the air, scorching the skin on the super devil's face, peeling it off of the flesh, before the devil was send flying across the air.

The twelve wings devil doesn't have the chance to gain back his momentum as a kick sailed on his head causing the devil to fall down to the ground creating a deep crater with a large diameter within the ice snowing covered land whilst sending the dirt and a huge chunk of the earth away in the air.

"Is that it?" The shinobi asked in a mocking tone whilst smirking, blue cerulean eyes staring at Rizevim with his arms crossed as he was seen floating in the air. The devil was in a state like someone barely survived the Fourth Shinobi War.

Rizevim was covered in bruises and wounds that are slowly being healed by his healing factor.

"To be honest…I'm quite disappointed." Naruto commented from above.

Rizevim could feel the frustration slowly getting into him as his battle robes are now tattered with holes, burns and dirts. The ultimate class devil was panting quietly to himself, whilst thinking of a strategy to get out of this predicament situation.

But, he couldn't.

There's no plan. The son of the original Lucifer could be seen casting his gaze down, eyes widening as he stare at his trembling hands before at the ground as he finally realized something…

'W-what is this feeling…?' He thought to himself, feeling the sense of defeat and fear slowly being engraved in his heart.

No.

This is not possible.

'Am I afraid…?' Rizevim thought whilst gritting his teeth, and clenching his lips shut to calm himself down.

But he failed.

Meanwhile not far from their location, Yasaka in the distance had her mouth gaped opened. That was unbelievable. Here she was in a state of shock remembering her own battle against the ultimate class devil and realizing how she had been defeated by the person that is now flattened on the ground was truly unexpected since she thought Rizevim would've poised a challenge to Naruto.

Or, maybe it was the other way around.

But it seems she was wrong with either of them.

No wonder the said shinobi have gained the curiosity of Ophis; the Infinity Dragon God.

This kind of power is frightening and she only see the surface of it.

"Hmmm…" Naruto hummed whilst folding his arms whilst looking at the fallen devil as he could feel the emotions circulating within the super devil's heart; it was those of anger, frustration and hatred that are being send towards him. "I'll give you two chance, you better run now or die. If you decided to flee now I won't stop you, however if you decided the later, I will MAKE you perish from this plane of existence."

" **You're being too soft."**

'Maybe I am.' Naruto shrugged his shoulder.

"Annoying human!" Rizevim growled in anger as he slowly stood on the ground, and gathers his mana before he unleashed his magic out as the wind blows all over directions violently before the blond noticed a blue hue colored circling beneath the devil's feet whilst causing a few chunk of earth floating in the air before the surrounding around them darkened.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as his hair sways violently.

"This is…"

"You piece of shit, die!" Rizevim exclaimed as a long spear made of pure of mana materialize in his hand, as the ground beneath him shook furiously before throwing towards the curious shinobi as the blond watched the spear coming towards his way at a speed of light whilst causing everything around it to burns in a spontaneous of moment that creates a trail of fire that are melting the snow on the ground.

The lightning flashed above them as Naruto could be seen watching the spear flying closer towards his way and then Rizevim watched in shock as he see the blond batted the upcoming spear with his hand causing it to fly at a different direction before crashing the mountain further to their right and destroying a chunk of land before the spear imbedded to the ground as the lightning boomed above them the spear exploded creating a large mushroom cloud, flattening the mountains and hills to the ground level once the atomic mushroom cloud dispersed along with feeling the shockwave that could be felt across the land coming from the explosion of the said technique all the way from here.

"What power…" Yasaka trailed off, whispering to herself as her hair swayed by the strong wind breeze, never intends to hides her surprise at the power display coming from Rizevim ever since the beginning of the battle between them.

That is one of the many reasons why Rizevim was feared by many, devils, Yokai and fallen alike. Her thought however gone towards Uzumaki Naruto; the toad sage.

The shinobi is an enigma in her opinion and she curiously wondered what would happened if Naruto battle Great Red for the second time.

Would the conclusion of their battle be the end of this universe…?

'How strong are you, Uzumaki Naruto..?'

"I repeat… **That was a disappointment.** " Naruto grunted as blue eyes shifted into red slits.

Rizevim eyes widened, his eyes staring at the blond showing nothing but fear. This feeling…it feels exactly the same way when he sends the dreadful presence of his father and even that of the god himself.

Naruto stood in front of Rizevim who was too shocked to move. He had let Kurama took a little bit of control of his body to let the fox enjoy the moment of making an enemy accepting defeat.

"I am not done yet with you stupid monkey." Rizevim growled banished his previous thoughts as he stare at the blond with a smug smile on his face. "I was surprised you managed to batted one of my technique away like that. However-

"That may be true…but I'm done; it's over" Naruto said dangerously, cutting Rizevim's sentence mid-way without a care at the glare he received from the said super devil. "And when I said I'm done…I will end this fight right here and now."

Rizevim eyes widened as the blond's body disappeared but then he sense the shinobi's presence from behind as he stepped away just in time to dodge Naruto. But that seems to be a mistake as another Naruto appeared and punched him with a mountain shattered strength creating a deeper crater as Rizevim could be seen coughing in pain whilst covered in blood that soon dried and the wounds became nothing but a bruise.

"Is that it!? Is that all you can do!? To be honest I am disappointed with you, the chosen one!" Rizevim growled whilst the shinobi merely quirked his eyebrow when he heard that last part. Naruto said nothing as he leaped away in the dark atmosphere.

"Yeah you better run! You fucking coward-"

The son of the original Lucifer was silence when his eyes noticed something coming down from the sky, as his eyes widened realizing the shiny stars amongst the dark clouds are projectiles that is coming down at his way, watching helplessly as five purple arrows that are burning brightly in the sky began to raining down upon him, causing the ground to trembles under powers, taking a huge chunk of land that are actually trapping the frowning Rizevim as he struggled to stand and lose his balance; eventually falling flat on his ass.

Once the technique dispersed, the super devil has his eyes at the pit of hole he was in; it was so deep he could barely see anything around him with the only exception of the lightning bolts that are flashing in the sky above and had he not been he would not be able to escape.

'Foolish human.' Rizevim thought with an amusing smile on his face before he notice something from the corner of his eyes, staring at his hand, noticing black scribbles of writing running across his hand before he feels it crawling around his body.

"What is this..?" The super devil fumed to himself, and as each seconds passed he couldn't find the strength to move his body. 'A paralyze technique..?' the super devil pondered in curiosity, wanting to know when or how did the shinobi casted the technique without him noticing it until now.

However, banishing his curiosity aside, before he could get free off the binding on his body the feeling of dread was soon engraved in his heart as he couldn't find the strength to rise, whilst eyes staring at the being staring above the hole. A nine tail fox, it size was even bigger than Yasaka's herself and perhaps rivaling the size of the greatest being in existence; The Dragon of Dragons, Great Red.

Not too far away from their location Yasaka was in shock; there is no doubt about it…that was a Kyuubi, just like herself, but he possess a greater power than anything she has seen before…not even the previous Kyoto leader possess this much power and the Kyuubi's power that is standing across her possess power that is exceeding herself.

'Is this your true power, Uzumaki Naruto? I thought you are a human?' Yasaka pondered in her thought. There are so much questions that is currently running in her mind and yet so little answer. She was broken out of thought when she heard Kurama spoke; the voice that is very much different than Naruto himself.

" **Did that please you, Rizevim?** " Kurama spoke in a tone of boredom as his hand went over the whole and orange slitted eyes staring back at the shock and loss for words Rizevim. **"This is your demise, stupid mortal!"** Kurama voice boomed across the land that send a chill running down to his spine whilst the fox's tail sways in the back with Rizevim staring at the black sphere that appeared above him as the said ball of energy grows bigger and bigger perhaps to the size of the moon above them.

Rizevim has his eyes widened in realization, he needed to escape or else he will lose…there's so much he must achieve, his dreams…his goals, he refuse to lose against this human! The super devil growled as he gathers out his power, causing the black ink scribbles on his body to recede before disappearing from his view. The super devil averted his attention at the being above him, their eyes meeting each other; glaring at the fox whilst Kurama returned with that of amusement.

The technique created from the Kyuubi caused the ground to shake violently whilst he could feel the tremendous of power radiating of it. Rizevim clenched his lips, not bothers to hide the feeling of frustration that is now getting into him. Then, on the ground beneath his face he a black summoning circle appeared beneath him.

The super devil knew of his situation, he knew he doesn't have the time to escape…and as he fall to despair the super devil gave a small smile as he look at the sphere that is above with nothing but hope, that is in that one moment he pray that god would save him.

'Guess…this is it.' Rizevim thought with a frown as he clenched his hands into a fist. '666…Great Red…everything I wanted is nothing but just a dream…'

" **Good bye."**

Just like that, Rizevim Livan Lucifer is no more as everything around them even the dimension itself shattered into millions of glass shards leaving nothing behind not even ash.

Once everything was over, the reality around them shifted as the leader of Kyoto realized that they are back in Kyoto with Naruto standing beside her. The said young man was silence as he gaze at the horizon above them, eyes staring at the stars that are glimmering in the horizon whilst panting quite heavily.

" **I warned you already about this…you over did it you stupid brat…"** Kurama told the shinobi as the child of prophecy merely chuckled in returned before answering his partner.

'At least you seemed to enjoy the battle.' Naruto said with a smile before he collapsed to the ground panting quite heavily, face planted first to the ground before he curled around releasing a soft groaned.

"Naruto?" Yasaka's eyes widened before she rushed to his side whilst eyeing the purple hue and golden fire that is covering his body curiously before it dispersed into thin air that exploded in a sparkle of purple lights, alongside leaving a trail of golden flames that is burning brightly on the ground on one of the darkest night of Kyoto and the night the yokai faction has survived from.

The child of prophecy averted his gaze to look at Yasaka's attractive face, as he could feel her warmth hand touching his forehead, checking over his body whilst he could feel the warmth slowly spreading within him…somehow perfectly synchronizing with his and Kurama's chakra.

'Healing technique..?' Naruto pondered to himself with his gaze never seemingly like leaving her side as blue eye met golden yellow, Naruto smile turned into a mocking smile.

"You see…what did I tell you? To never doubt me. Beside, do not forget of our deal you stupid fox…"

The leader of Kyoto merely pout her lips, causing the smirk to disappear as Naruto began to chuckle softly to himself before it turned into a laughter that echo through the silence night. Whilst in the shinobi's mindscape, Kurama rolled his eyes at his partner helplessly; leave it to his host for acting like a hero despite the fact he is risking his life for being that careless.

To be able to do something like what Kaguya could do is something that did surprised himself because he knew and pretty certain that Naruto doesn't knew a way to recreated that technique; hell, Kaguya didn't do any hand seal that could remember of.

' **It's probably because of a gift…the old man gave him…** ' the fox thought to himself, pondering to himself about what did trigger the technique to happened…maybe it have something to do with the yin and yang release possessed by Naruto?

Kurama sighed to himself, to be honest he was curious of wanting to know the answer himself. But for now, he has his attention on his stupid host, healing him from his internal wounds would take him sometimes to heal the stupid Uzumaki Naruto.

"Don't worry, I won't forget!" Yasaka said puffing out her cheeks before she looked away embarrassed when she realized what she did; that was the first time she acted like a child in front of a stranger. Then again, Naruto isn't a stranger…not like he was that far different from her…and his presence did somehow make her feel funny. What a strange feeling she currently has.

"Beside…you're a nine tail fox yourself…that did surprise me because I thought you are a human!" Yasaka exclaimed as she heard the laughter died down and the female Kitsune stare at the smile that is now appeared on Naruto's face.

"Hmm…I guess that is for you to find out.' Naruto wheezed out as, staring at Yasaka beautiful golden yellow colored eyes, following that is perhaps her beautiful hair that is gently being carried by the wind before he gasped in pain, alongside with his vision slowly becoming distorting, and as each second passed he decided to embrace the darkness.

The last thing he heard was perhaps the melodic voice of a worry Yasaka, hearing her voice getting further and further away before he lose his consciousness and sleep blissfully under her arms.

* * *

 **Author Note:** That's the end of the sixth chapter! Rizevim Livan Lucifer is dead…maybe, what do you think I should do? Keep him alive or let him die? Anyway, I hope the latest update of The Strongest Human Revised is great…but let me hear what's everyone opinion regarding this…latest update. Another thing I must tell my dear fans is perhaps I edited the plot I have wrote on my iPhone…to make the story much more interesting; well I hope so…and yes, to that one person that suggested I should keep it away from cannon was heard. I am planning to do that, and I hope I don't mess things up by writing it that way. That means...well, I will keep that to myself and for my dear readers to find out. Oh, one more thing should I keep the story a single pairing or a harem? If it's going to be a harem, I'm going to only keep the pairing for only four girls; nothing more, nothing less than that. This is all from me, next one I'm going to update: **The Exiled God Revised** , **The Last Shinobi** and **Shinobi of Remnant** (it comes with the following order).

Make sure to leave a review behind! I needed that more than anything! It actually did motivates me to continue updating and writing! Thank you all, I love you all!


End file.
